Cupid, Thy Name Is Draco
by bejou
Summary: Draco had taken it upon himself to become matchmaker. Who might you ask is he playing matchmaker for? Why his two favorite people. Severus Snape and Harry Potter. Dumbledore does some meddling. SLASH
1. Another Year

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Warning: SLASH! (Male/Male)  
Prologue: 

'Yeah real smart' he thought 'I banged my head on the door AGAIN' He stumbled out of his room, and into the bathroom. On his way out he glanced at his watch and groaned.

"4:30!" he mumbled to himself He shuffled back into his room, and began throwing things into his trunk. It was time to go back to that damn school again. He didn't know why he bothered. He hated it there anyway. But his father insisted that it was important that he attend.

FLASHBACK:  
"Father, I hate it there!"

"That is of no importantance"  
"But all the students are ignorant and the teachers incompetent!"

"You say that about your own godfather?"

"Well, he doesn't count!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really"

"Draco, our Lord needs you there. You've befriended Potter and that fits in our plan perfectly"  
"Fine."

END FLASHBACK

'The one thing my father doesn't know, is that he's not OUR Lord. And this year I'm doing something good for someone. I'm going to get my new best friend and my godfather together'  
)()()()()(

His alarm clock rang. He sat up in bed and grinned. It was time to go back to school. He got up and started packing. In his excitement he forgot it was 4:30 and he made too much noise.  
That woke the Durselys.

"What are you doing boy!" Vernon roared.

"Getting ready for school," Harry replied.

Vernon was silent for a moment, then, "Fine but keep it down boy! I'm warning you!"

Vernon left the room and Harry laughed. He was so excited and nervous he could hardly keep still. Harry loved Hogwarts, but this year was different. Now Draco Malfoy, his most hated rival, was his best friend. Draco knew things that even Ron and Hermione didn't know!  
And today he had to TELL Ron and Hermione. He wasn't sure they would take it well. He was already on thin ice after telling them he was gay. He hoped that everything would be okay.  
Harry looked at the clock.

"6:10! Yikes!" He scurried downstairs. He had breakfast to fix.

Severus Snape stalked through the halls of Hogwarts. It was only 4:30, but he wasn't tired. 'It figures that the one day I dread above all others, I would wake up early!' he thought.

Yes, today was the day all the obnoxious brats he taught came back from summer vacation.  
Sure he loved potions, but that didn't mean he had to like the ones he taught it to! Severus sighed and shook his head.  
'At least I won't have to put up with Draco and Potter fighting anymore.' At this he smiled. He had always loved taking points from Potter because of something Draco had done. His godson was quite a clever boy! If only Albus had expelled Potter in his second year!  
Severus rounded a corner and ran smack into Albus.

"Ah, just who I was looking for! I need to speak to you, my dear boy.'' Albus said, smiling. His eyes held that devious twinkle.

'Oh no. What could he possibly want this early in the morning?' Albus led Severus to his office.

"Tea, Severus?" Albus asked.

"No, thank you Headmaster." Severus declined.

"Well, then I suppose I should get right down to the point. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to teach defense. I mean I know you want to teach in that position. I just wanted to inform you that I have already procured a replacement potions master and you may start your new position tomorrow!" Albus said.

"Thank you Headmaster." Severus said, letting one of his rare smiles to slip through.  
'Well this just made my day.'

A/N: I hope you liked it. This is my first attempt at HP/SS so support me and send reviews!


	2. Explanations

Hello sorry about the long wait. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don not own Harry Potter. Please do not sue me!

Warning: SLASH!!SLASH!!SLASH!!SLASH!!

POV Harry Potter:

' Another Welcoming Feast, another year! ' Harry thought happily.

He smiled broadly as the Sorting Hat started its song. He watched with rapt attention as the children were sorted and Dumbledore gave his speech. Then started shoving food into his mouth.

Yes, he was trying to avoid conversing with Ron and Hermione. He didn't want to spoil their first night back. Which he would undoubtedly do if he told them about Draco now.

He did know that he would HAVE to tell them tomorrow after class, but that was tomorrow. He just wanted to enjoy tonight. And with any luck, Draco would be there to back him up tomorrow!

" Harry! Slow down. " Hermione said.

" Sorry, " Harry said sheepishly.

" Harry, mate, on the train you said, on the train, you had something to tell us…?? " Ron ventured.

Harry hesitated. Then answered, " I'd rather tell you when we're alone, " Harry said, staring hard at his still full plate.

" Okay, whatever, " Ron said returning to his also full plate.

POV Draco Malfoy:

Draco sat at the Slytherin table deep in thought through the sorting ceremony. He didn't particularly care about the new students. He had better things to think about.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that everyone had started eating. Crabbe and Goyle, however, soon brought it to his attention with their sickening eating habits.

" Ugh! You two are revolting. " Draco accused.

Crabbe and Goyle just grinned. Draco rolled his eyes and turned his attention elsewhere. He found that his gaze was drawn to the Gryffindor table, where Harry sat talking to Ron.

He sighed sadly and tried to distract himself by staring at his plate.

POV Severus Snape:

Yes, he had come to the feast. He was after all, required. And the headmaster had literally pushed him through the doors. The headmaster had, in his speech to the students, conveniently forgot to mention the switch of teachers. Weren't they going to be surprised tomorrow when he showed up teaching DADA.

Especially the Boy Who Lived. Yes, he'd be very surprised and probably upset and angry as well. As if he cared.

He snorted. ' Yeah, caring right! ' he thought as he returned to his food.

He finished quickly, but knew he couldn't leave. Albus wouldn't let him. So he let his eyes wander the room. They landed on the Slytherin table, where Draco Malfoy was watching Potter with a pained expression.

' I wonder………..No wait! I DO NOT CARE! ' he admonished. And with an audible sigh, filled his plate again.

POV Albus Dumbledore:

Albus took a bite of his warm roll. He glanced at the Slytherin table where Draco sat, then at Harry at the Gryffindor table, and finally the rest of the staff table. He shook his head and smiled.

' This is going to be one hell of a year. ' he thought.

Then he turned to Minerva and struck up a conversation about lemon drops.

POV Harry Potter:

Harry stumbled to his four poster and collapsed, closing the curtain. He threw his glasses aside and promptly fell asleep.

DREAM/MEMORY:

On the Hogwarts Express 6th year:

" Figures we'd be stuck together, " Draco sighed.

Harry ignored him, choosing instead to stare out the window.

' Damn Dumbledore and his stupid seating chart! ' he thought.

" Listen Malfoy. We do have to spend this entire train ride together so… " he broke off.

" So what? " Draco snapped.

" Shut up!! You're going to give me a headache. " Harry yelled.

Draco rolled his eyes.

" You are too sensitive Potter. As if my beautiful voice could give anyone a headache. " Draco said snidely.

Harry snorted.

" What was that, Potter? " Draco asked, his voice taking on a dangerous edge.

Harry waved Draco's comment off and continued his pervious act of staring out the window.

The were quiet for quite a while. Then Harry couldn't take the silence anymore.

" Did it hurt? " he asked in a whisper.

" Did what hurt? " Draco returned, staring at his shoes.

" When I refused to be your friend in first year because if it did……ifitdidIwanttoapologize! " Harry blurted.

" Excuse me? " Draco replied.

' God he's making this difficult. ' Harry thought.

" I wanted to apologize. If I hurt you. It was wrong of me. So, Draco, I am sorry. " Harry said.

Draco looked at Harry with tears in his eyes.

" Thank you, " was all he said.

Harry smiled and abruptly stood. He walked over to Draco and extended his hand.

" Draco, I extend my hand to you in friendship….fuck that sounded so stupid. "

Draco laughed. " Yeah, I accept. " he said taking Harry's hand. " It is a shame though, that we've wasted so many years. "

The two boys continued to laugh and talk with each other.

END DREAM

Harry smiled in his sleep. He turned over and another dream began.

POV Draco Malfoy:

Draco was writing in his journal.

The entry read:

September First, 7th year

Draco Malfoy

I've done it! I've figured out a potion that will force Harry and Severus together until they admit they love each other!

Yes, I am a genius! Now all I have to do is slip them the potion. I wonder if that old fool of a headmaster will help me…..?

End Journal entry, Draco Malfoy

See all gets explained in due time. Anyway I love my reviewers so review again. Have your friends review your dog and heck even you parents. Its appreciated! 


	3. Draco's Plan

1Finally Back! I'm sorry for the long wait! On with the story!

Draco watched his potions teacher carefully. Then he looked over at Dumbledore and winked. Dumbledore winked back and then spooned some eggs on Severus Snape's plate. Severus glared at Albus.

" Albus what in seven hells do you think you are doing?" Severus asked, outraged.

"You do need to eat more, Severus." Albus said, the twinkle in his eyes as always.

'I hate that twinkle. HATE it.' Severus raged in his head. 'One of these days I shall destroy it.'

Severus stared at the eggs on his plate. 'They look normal...'

"Don't worry they won't bite." Albus said with a chuckle.

Severus glared at the infuriating man before spooning the eggs into his mouth. His eyes widened, and he swallowed uncertainly.

"Albus! What kind of potion was in those eggs!" he yelled in outrage. By then he was standing, having knocked over his chair. The whole Great Hall had become silent; all the students were staring at their outraged professor.

"Why Severus! Why would you accuse me of something as underhanded as that!" Albus exclaimed, but that damned twinkle was still present in his eyes.

"Albus do NOT give me that bull! I am a potions master and I know when I have ingested a potion!" Severus ranted.

"Well Professor Snape, if you are a potions master, which we know you are, then you can answer your own question!" Draco said, standing from his seat.

Severus leveled his favorite student with a glare. Draco smirked back and counted to five in his head.

'1...2...3...4...5!' Draco smiled as Severus' eyes became glazed, and he passed out on the floor.

"Good work Mr. Malfoy. Your potion worked perfectly!" Dumbledore said brightly.

Draco smiled, "Of course it did headmaster!"

The Hall erupted in whispers, and Albus levitated Severus out.

Draco smirked, "Harry beware..."

Later in Potions class:

The Gryffindor and Slytherin student milled outside of the potions classroom. They were all confused. It wasn't like Professor Snape to be late, even if he was sick or had ingested a deadly potion.

"Hello students! Sorry I'm late!" Remus Lupin said, a huge smile on his face.

Ok that's it for now I'm sorry its so short I promise that if you still want me to That I will continue this story. I love you all your praise keeps me going!


	4. Potions Class

1Ah I thank you all for your delightful reviews! They inspired me! As for the few questions I got...all I can say is don't worry all will be explained in time. I don't leave things in the dark for long. And I skip around for a reason. Now onward for your reading pleasure. Wait oh yes I DO NOT own Harry Potter and this is soooo way slash!

Severus woke up in the infirmary, its bland, white walls glaring at him. He shifted around in the bed, wondering. He felt almost numb all over. His memory was foggy, and he didn't remember how he had ended up there.

He blinked a few times and slowly opened his obsidian eyes fully. He let lose a groan and rubbed his temples. He suddenly had a headache.

Gryffindors and Slytherins alike stared, open- mouthed, at Remus.

"What are you all staring at? In the classroom lots to learn!" he said cheerily.

That snapped them all out of their reverie, and they all scrambled into the classroom.

"Now many of you may think I am filling in for Professor Snape because he is still in the infirmary. Which is true. However, I will be filling this post indefinitely, and Professor Snape will be teaching Defense." Remus announced brightly.

All the students shouted, enraged. The Slytherins wanted their Professor back, and the Gryffindors didn't want Snape to teach Defense anymore than they wanted him to teach Potions. With one exception. Harry Potter stood up and, with raised hands, asked for silence.

He addressed the Slytherins first. " Now I'm sure you are all upset about the switch of positions, however, you will see Professor Snape in Defense. I am sure he is just as capable of teaching that subject as he is at teaching Potions." With that finished he turned to the Gryffindors. "Now as I said this could be a good change. Besides the fact that they are changing subjects, it is all the same. We have the delight of being taught by Professor Lupin and Professor Snape."

Ron scoffed at Harry's last statement, but was cut short when Draco stood up and moved beside Harry.

" I quite agree with Harry here. Not only that but I think we should quiet down and let Professor Lupin teach his lesson." Draco lectured, his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry," Draco whispered, " Go visit Professor Snape later."

Draco moved back to his seat. Harry raised his eyebrow in question. Draco just smiled and looked on.

Remus cleared his throat and gestured to Harry to take a seat. Harry jumped and sat down quickly, a blush gracing his tanned face.

"Now on with the lesson. If you'll take a look at the board..." Remus said.

"What do you mean I can't go!" Severus ranted, fire in his eyes.

"Orders from the Headmaster. You are not allowed out until we know the effects of the potion you ingested. Now lay down." Madame Pomfrey instructed.

Severus growled but complied.

Outside the infirmary, Albus smiled.

'I love it when my plans work!' he thought, before heading back to his office for a cup of tea and a lemon drop.

Ok all for now. I love you all so review and I'll give you a lemon drop. They are really good. I ate half a bag the other day. Oh look I'm rambling. Oh well REVIEW!


	5. You Were In My Dream

1Chapter five people! Chapter five! Onward!

Warning:SLASH! As in MALE/MALE relationship. Get over it or get out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish that I owned Severus but alas I do not own him either...the world is so cruel.

Brianna Fitzwalter: My dear to answer your question: It will force them to spend time together and other side effects will come up (evil grin) however they already have hidden feelings for each other...oh dear did I say that...but they will not be screwing like rabbits anytime soon thank you. You're review was splendid and I am glad you asked.

Chapter Five: You Were In My Dream:

Severus sat up. The room spun in front of his eyes.

"Severus! Lay down!" Poppy said shrilly.

"What are you going on about woman?" Severus barked.

"Severus? Can you hear me? I said lay down!" Poppy commanded.

"I heard you!" Severus growled, laying down.

"Oh Albus! I think he's gone deaf!" Poppy said worriedly.

"No, he hasn't Poppy. We just can't hear him. He can only be heard by his one true love now. Stop fretting." Albus explained.

Poppy promptly stopped wailing and looked quizzically at Albus.

"Like his soul mate?" she asked.

"Oh no, no, no! There's no such thing as a soul mate. But he does have a true love." Albus exclaimed.

"That's a bunch of bullshit Albus and you know it. You are just a bloody sap!" Severus sneered.

"So we must find his true love-"

"Headmaster! Is Professor Snape ok?" Harry asked, barreling into the room.

"Do I look fine Potter?" Severus asked, glaring at the bane of his existence.

"Well no Professor, you don't." Harry replied.

The room was dead silent.

And then Harry woke up from his nap.

"That, students, is the list of basic uses for the Bethlow Potion." Remus finished up his lecture.

Harry's eyes widened as he breathed a sigh of relief. 'It was all just a dream' he told himself.

In the Infirmary:

Severus downed another headache potion.

"Severus you know that's really not safe..." Poppy said.

Severus glared at her.

"It is perfectly safe Poppy. I did brew it after all." he said.

"But-"

"Be quiet please! You will give me another headache!" Severus growled at the mediwitch.

"Now, now Severus. No need to be hostile!" Albus admonished.

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Albus could you please tell us what the potion you fed Severus was?" Poppy asked.

Just then Harry barged into the infirmary. His cheeks were flushed and he was breathing heavily.

"Professor are you alright? You see I had this terrible dream and we were soul mates... And I did not mean to say that!" Harry said suddenly finding his shoes very interesting.

"I can however tell you its main purpose." Albus said, his eyes twinkling fiercely.

"Yes do tell." Severus said, his words laced with sarcasm..

"It makes certain people blurt out things they normally wouldn't say." Albus explained, "Have a good day Severus!"

And with that Albus left the room.

Poppy glanced at the rooms only other occupants, and she decided she needed some tea.

"I'll be going to." she said, bustling into her office, and closing the blinds.

"Well then..." Harry said.

"Yes, that does describe this situation very well Mr. Potter." Severus said.

"Er...do you need anything?" Harry asked, unsure of what to do with himself.

"No thank you Mr. Potter." Severus replied.

"Right then."

"Yes."

"I'll be going?"

"Please do."

"Splendid."

And Harry turned to go.

"Wait. Come here." Severus commanded.

Harry looked at his Professor questioningly.

"Come here." Severus repeated.

Harry walked to his Professor's bed side.

Severus leaned closer to Harry.

Harry felt his body tingle.

And that's the end of this chapter! HEHE! Sorry I love cliffhangers! Ok so review and what not! Cheers!


	6. Unknown Side Effect

1I am dreadfully sorry for the delay in posting. I was in Michigan for NINE days and had no access to a computer whatsoever. I have revamped the first chapter and it doesn't look weird anymore so that's all good. Oh and I made changes to the potion and yeah!

I would like to thank you all for your reviews and to make a request. This is going to sound like me begging for reviews...and I am. Because I can't write without your motivation. I have deleted two stories because I got no response. I have low self esteem and require a boost. Leave me a review please! Even if it's saying I sound pathetic..

WARNING: SLASH!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did no one would read it.

Chapter Six:

Harry pulled back from his professor. His body was jittering. He was cold as ice. And he was scared. His eyes darkened, became slits, and then widened again. His hair lengthened, and he grew a few more inches. His bones shifted. And he took on a new shape.

Severus watched his student change with a horrified expression. It was a grotesque transformation. At best, the only word he could really use to describe the look on Harry Potter's face was pain. He winced each time he heard a bone pop. Then it was all over.

Before Severus' eyes stood a twenty-five year old Harry Potter.

Harry stared down at his hands in horror.

Harry POV:

_What happened? What am I? _I think desperately. I close my eyes, only to open them and stare at Snape.

"What...What happened?" I ask with trepidation.

He looks at me with one of his unreadable expressions.

"Do you feel different?" he asks.

I search inside myself, and realize that I feel like I've lived years in a matter of seconds. I feel...wiser. More sure of myself. And dangerous.

"Professor Snape, I do believe I have aged." I say.

He nods from his medical bed. But he has a worried expression on his face. Worry isn't something that is present on his face often. And never when directed at me. So now I am worried.

NORMAL POV

Severus continued staring at his student. But a gasp broke him out of his reverie.

"Mr...P...Potter?" Poppy managed.

Harry smiled at the Mediwitch.

"Yes?" he responded.

"What happened to you?" Poppy asked.

"Oh no! This isn't supposed to happen!" Draco yelped from the doorway. "It said no side effects...We tested it and...oh dear. I have royally screwed up..."

"Thank you for that wonderful explanation Draco." Severus sneered.

"Well...you see.." Draco began.

FLASHBACK:

Draco was deep in the dungeons. His teeth were chattering, and his lips were turning blue. But he was grinning. Like a maniac. He stirred his potion again.

"This is my best idea EVER!" Draco whispered triumphantly to himself.

He added the bat wings, and set the cauldron on to the fire.

"Mr. Malfoy, may I inquire as to why you are here?" Albus Dumbledore said coming around the corner.

Draco jumped. He knocked the potion over and swore loudly. The headmaster chuckled.

"It's not funny! That was an important potion Headmaster!" Draco said, his voice bordered on a whine.

"And pray tell Mr. Malfoy, what is your potion for?" the Headmaster asked.

END FLASHBACK

"Is that all Draco?" Harry asked.

"No...but you have to promise you won't kill me!" Draco said.

"Why would we want to kill you Draco?" Harry prodded, eyes narrowing.

"Well...hey wait no! You have to swear first!" Draco said hurriedly.

"Draco you are starting to sound like Weasley." Severus said, commenting for the first time since Draco's story had begun.

"Well, Severus, you are not the one who might be brutally murdered by your best friend and godfather." Draco said with a glare.

"Draco, please get to the story. We both," Harry shot a glare at Severus, who looked as if he were ready to protest, before continuing, " promise not to kill you."

"Fine then. So as I was saying..."

Alright next time you get to hear what you have been waiting for! How the potion got into Sev's eggs and all that crap. Oh and I have no idea how Harry ended up as a Twenty-five year old. I just wrote it. I don't even really know what it has to do with my sorta plot thing...oh well REVIEW!


	7. Memories of You

Right then! Thank you all for the reviews! It was great!

MysticSong1978: Thank you ever so much. It's refreshing for someone like you to review. And twice -! Hugs to you! You are special! And I am getting sappy.

Many thanks to the rest of you as well! On with the story!

"As I was saying!" Draco said again.

Flashback:

"It's for my studies, Headmaster." Draco answered with confidence.

"Mr. Malfoy, the truth please." Albus said, eyes twinkling brighter in the firelight.

Draco's eyes narrowed. '_Do I really want to mess with Dumbledore ...wait!'_ Draco finally came to a conclusion. A very good conclusion.

"Headmaster, do you want to help me?" Draco asked with an evil smirk.

End Flashback

"Is that it, Draco?" Harry questioned.

"Potter you wound me. And here I thought I had earned your trust." Draco replied with a sneer.

"Draco, you cannot be trusted and never will be. Now out with it! I know that's not all of your story." Harry threatened.

"I agree with Potter. You have never been one to come out with the whole story." Severus said.

Harry looked at his professor with a raised eyebrow. _' He agrees with me now that's a first.'_

Harry began to feel dizzy at this thought. He clutched his head in pain, and collasped to the floor.

In Harry's Mind:

_Harry stood beside the lake. He was crying, but the tears froze on his cheeks. He shivered with the cold and pulled his jacket closer. Strong arms came around him._

_"It wasn't your fault you know." Severus said._

_"Yes it was. If I had listened to you Ron wouldn't have died." Harry sobbed._

_"Harry, it wasn't your fault and I am going to keep saying that until you get it through your thick skull." Severus said, kissing Harry's head._

_"You aren't being you. Should I be afraid?" Harry asked._

_"If it will get your mind of Weasley then yes be very afraid." Severus said._

_Harry turned to face his lover, his eyes sparkling. "I knew there was a reason I loved you."_

_"And it's not because of my charm? Mister Potter I'm insulted!" Severus exclaimed, mocking hurt._

_"Stop hanging around with Draco. I believe he's beginning to rub off on you." Harry laughed._

_"And how do you know I just didn't rub off on him?" Severus replied._

_They laughed, and Harry snuggled into Severus' chest._

Harry woke up in an infirmary bed.

"What happened?" he asked groggily.

"We were hoping you could tell us that Mister Potter, considering that you were the one who collapsed on the floor ." Severus said, sneering at Harry.

"Sev...Professor Snape?" Harry asked, Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry's mistake.

"Harry, I'm sorry for whatever my potion did to you." Draco said, uncharacteristically solemn.

"Really Draco, it's alright, but I don't think this was your potion. I just have this feeling." Harry said, smiling at his friend.

"Another gut feeling Potter? Like the one you had when you went rushing off to save your godfather? The one that could have gotten you killed and did kill him? I don't want to see you die Harry. Not while I still breathe." Severus, a spark in his eye the only sign that said he hadn't really meant to utter those words.

"Don't speak of him! You have no right! If you had just...If I had just...Why do I never listen to you!" Harry began his rant glaring, but he ended up near tears.

His green eyes glistened with unshed tears. He shook his head, muttering insults toward himself over and over. Then he felt the dizzy feeling again.

In Harry's Mind:

_Harry opened his eyes. The sun shown bright. He squinted and pulled the covers to his chin. The bed was cold, and the sheets only did so much to help his chill._

_He rolled over to where his pillow should have been, and it wasn't there. He moaned and slowly dragged himself out of bed._

_The kitchen called to him, and his stomach called to the kitchen. Something was cooking._

_Harry stumbled into the room and was greeted to a rare sight. Severus was standing over an oven frying bacon._

_"Breakfast love?" Severus asked as he turned around._

_Harry grinned and ran over to him._

_"That depends chef, what's cooking?" Harry asked._

Harry opened his eyes again.

"That really needs to stop happening." he said, holding his head in his hands.

"Mr. Potter? Can you tell us what this...this passing out is?" Poppy asked.

"Well, I have a theory but I need to ask someone about it first." Harry said, smiling slightly.

Ok! How were my slash scenes? Were they ok? REVIEW and tell me alright! Cheers!


	8. House Elves Admit

I am horrified. The Half Blood Prince was terrible. The writing sucked (no offense to JKR) and! On top of that everything she did to Severus! I was outraged! So here I am updating! My story is now AU for obvious reasons and I am going to continue with the slashy goodness and pretend that the half blood prince never came out!

On a happier note: YAY! REVIEWS! I love reviews really I do. And hey questions!

Mrs Sara Snape: I never mentioned I love your pen name did I? Well I do bloody perfect! I thank you for that uplifting review and I promise to continue my work faithfully as I can!

MysticSong1978: Is that an important date? Just wondering...but no a GUT feeling though your...er...suggestion may come in handy! And the ending to the HBP sucked didn't it grrr I could kill JKR but I won't I won't but I am very angry with her. Yes VERY ANGRY!

Hambares: Well Harry is getting acquainted with his older self so to speak .:grins evilly:. But all shall be explained in this chapter...I hope. If I don't answer all your questions in this chapter, blame the muses! It's always their fault! .:points at the evil muses:.

Thank you everyone else! You guys all RULE LIKE MAD!

Now then! Onward!

"Who else would know anything?" Draco asked.

"Dobby!" Harry called

The little house elf appeared suddenly. Draco gasped and muttered something, glancing over at Harry. Dobby bowed, his ears touching the floor.

"Master Harry is calling for Dobby, sir?" Dobby asked.

"Dobby stand up. I need to ask you a few questions. After all, you are the only person who can explain this for me." Harry said grinning at the mischievous look in Dobby's eyes.

"Well it looks to Dobby sir as if Master Harry has aged sir!" Dobby said with a giggle.

"Dobby, did you do this to me?" Harry asked with a slight smile.

"No! Dobby didn't...Dobby did give the potion to Master Harry but he was told to! Master Dumbledore said to gives Master Harry a potion. Master Harry would age and gain knowledge that could help him defeats the evil one. There was a potion for Master Snape too but Dobby forgots it when he added Master Harry's potion. Is Master Harry hurt? Did Dobby do wrong?" Dobby got all this out very fast, and Harry's head began to spin.

"Not again..." Harry managed to fall back onto the infirmary bed.

In Harry's Mind:

_Harry stood in a ring of deatheaters. He held his wand in his hand_, _and he had it pointed at Voldemort's chest._ _His breath came in ragged bursts, and his face was covered in grime. All around was the stench of death and blood. Voldemort laughed at Harry._

_"You are pathetic Potter. The one thing your good for and you can't do it!" Severus said from his master's side._

_"And your not pathetic Snape? You ratted out my parents! You killed Dumbledore! You turned your back on the Order! We trusted you. He trusted you." Harry said tears running down his cheeks._

_"I had no choice. I had no choice..." Severus said looking at the battered child._

_"Stop this drivel Severus and bind the child. I don not have all day!" Voldemort barked._

_Severus walked over to Harry. He held out his hand, and nodded toward Harry. Harry with trepidation took_ _his professor's hand, and they turned to face Voldemort again._

_"Severus! What are you doing? I said bind the child!" Voldemort raged._

_"You'll just have to kill us both I guess. You are worthless Tom you know that? You can't even tell who your loyal servants are." Severus sneered at his former master._

_Harry looked up at Severus confused._

_"Kill him Harry. Kill him for Albus." Severus urged. Harry nodded, and pointed his wand, once again, at Voldemort's chest._

_"Avada Kadavera!" Harry yelled. A bright green light flashed from his wand, and Voldemort fell, dead._

_"It's over. It's finally over." Severus said quietly._

_"He told you to kill him didn't he?" Harry asked._

_Severus nodded. Harry smiled slightly and on a whim hugged his professor. Severus hugged the boy back, both letting their silent tears fall._

Harry opened his eyes, and shot up in the bed.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed.

"Language Potter!" Severus admonished.

Harry stared at the Potions Master with awe.

"We killed him. He just fell dead. And we did it..." Harry trailed off looking around in confusion. He opened his mouth to say something but the words wouldn't come. He blinked, and then remembered. He was only seventeen. Not twenty-five. Voldemort was still very much alive.

"Mister Potter are you ok? Maybe I should check you over just in case!" Poppy said, bustling over to his side.

"I believe Mister Potter is quiet alright Poppy." Severus said, glancing at the bane of his existence.

Harry nodded his thank you but his head spun again.

Inside Harry's mind:

_"Harry James Potter!" the yell came from Hermione Weasley._

_"I didn't do anything! It was the twins!" Harry yelled back._

_"Harry! Do not give me that! I know it was you! After all my daughter's hair is bright pink! And Fred and George aren't even here!" Hermione yelled, her face red and her bushy hair flying._

_"Now that so wasn't me! I don't dye people's hair pink!" Harry said, miffed._

_"Who else could it have been?" Hermione said accusingly._

_Severus chose the wrong moment to step into the room. He was toweling his hair dry and he hadn't shaved yet. This just added to his appeal but Harry was too surprised at the conclusion he had come to, to notice._

_"Severus? You didn't?" Hermione gasped._

_"Mrs. Weasley I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about. Elaborate. And Harry do close your mouth, you are beginning to drool." Severus said, finishing up with a smirk._

_"My daughter's hair is pink!" Hermione screeched._

_Severus' smirk widened. "Ah yes well you mustn't allow your daughter near wands now should you?"_

_"You mean...She did...By herself?" Hermione managed._

_Severus nodded, and Harry snorted. Hermione leveled Harry with a glare worthy of the whole Weasley clan. She then turned and stalked out of the room._

_"Maybe we shouldn't have taunted her?" Harry said._

_"She'll realize the humor later." Severus said smiling._

_Harry turned to look at his lover, and only his eyes showed what was in store._

Harry sat up again with a groan. He looked about. Draco and Dobby were gone.

"Geez...What did I miss?" Harry asked.

Alright! I liked this chapter and it was longer than expected...and I'll admit I used reference to the HBP but I couldn't help it so there. REVIEW! Cheers!


	9. Journal I Confess

Short but sweet I think. Keeping the focus on a character that needs a tad more development in my opinion. I promise slash in the next chapter!

Thank you for all your reviews. At least I know some people are actually reading all the way through...

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Harry Potter. They said if I repeat it I'll start believing it!

_Journal,_

_Damn all the formal stuff. Father doesn't read this anyway! I, Draco Malfoy, have made a huge mistake. I let Albus Dumbledore in on my planning! That bumbling old fool gave Harry an aging potion and who knows what else._

_I can't face him. After he passed out for the fifth...sixth? Time I ran off. Severus let me go, which was a big surprise. I expected him to hex me into next year. My guess is he's just worried about Harry._

_At least I know I did something right. They are beginning to show that they care. And Harry always looks at Severus when he wakes up. I want to know what Harry sees in his visions. I want to know if I'm in them...No! I want to know if my godfather is in them._

_One moment...I had to tell that irritating voice in my head to sod off...bloody voice! I can't **like** Harry. I can't damnit! There's no way I can. He and my godfather are meant for each other. I can't ruin that for them. I won't ruin that for them._

_Even if Harry's eyes haunt my dreams. Even if it's his voice in my head. I have to get rid of all feelings that aren't friendship. And I have to find a way to get them together. My potion didn't really work. At least I don't think. They haven't really done anything...not like I thought they would._

_Damn green curtains...They remind me of him! Gah! I need a cold shower..._

_-Draco_

See short and sweet. I might do this every once and a while. Journal entries and letters from different people. Oh and I promise Harry will come out of the dreamscapes soon. He can't be in there foreveror can he? Maybe I don't know...Tell me what you think of Draco's problem. I don't know why his problem arose...but it did so REVIEW! Cheers!


	10. Housing the Brat

I am happy today. So I'm going to reply to reviews and write! Yaha!

Review Responses:

Hambares: Thank you darling! Obi-Wan's lover: Thank too!

Rivkalah:Wow! I open my inbox and so many reviews! Most of them from you! You are now my favorite reviewer lol! About the screwing part...they are memories that haven't happened yet so technically they aren't really screwing yet. I have evil plans! Thanks for reviewing.

Isy Black: Thank you. Yes poor Draco! .:Evil laugh:.

MornMeril:Thanks for your support. I'm sure you're a great writer too. Don't be so down!

Momocolady:I am sensing a pattern in your reviews. Thanks!

Harry was mad. He was fuming, steaming from the ears, and redder than a tomato face. Severus was enjoying it all. Of course he wasn't showing the fact that he was enjoying the show. After all he didn't really want Harry's anger turned toward him. No he settled for his mask of indifference and sat back to watch the show.

"Albus Dumbledore how could you?" Harry raged. Albus didn't say anything, but his eyes twinkled fiercely.

"This is beyond bad!" Harry quieted as he sunk down on his chair. "Do you realize that a seventeen year old me is going to wake up beside a man he doesn't even know he loves yet?"

"Harry I fully understand. That is the reason I did it. I'm sure it will be fine after all you have all those memories already, and you know that everything is alright." Albus said.

"I have a speech I'm supposed to give, a class to teach, and an anniversary dinner!" Harry said. "Not to mention the fact that right now I could seriously screw up the time line. What if I slip? Say something I shouldn't?"

"You'll do fine Harry! You are trained for this kind of missions." Albus said.

"Albus, I am a twenty-five year old in a seventeen year old body. I have been trained in every type of defense know to man and then some. I can't stay here. Not during school. I'll hurt someone." Harry said helplessly.

"Harry, my boy, I have all this taken care of! You'll just stay with Severus until my potion wears off." Albus said.

Severus stood up fast. "No."

"Now Severus. I am asking you to do this for the safety of the students." Albus said.

"Albus, you made this mess, you clean it up. I will not house the boy for who knows how long!" Severus roared.

"Professor I won't be a problem." Harry smiled at Severus.

"Severus I am afraid you have no choice in the matter." Albus said.

Severus stared at Albus. There was no way he was going to house the brat.

"No." he repeated as he stalked out the door.

Ok! Another short chapter but I promise more in later days. But I think that this story might go on for a REALLY long time. Are you all in for the long haul? I f I promise to update regularly? REVIEW and tell me!


	11. Waking Up Different

Alright guys I realize everything is vague. But my story is supposed to draw the reader in. In other words you're going to find out when the characters find out. I have reasons for writing the way I do. Bare with me please.

Harry woke up where he had fallen, but something was different, he could tell. Draco and Dobby weren't where he had last seen them. And Severus Snape was sitting by his bedside, looking very concerned.

"Harry! You're awake! Thank Merlin!" Severus exclaimed, a smile on his face.

"Professor? What's going on?" Harry mumbled, cradling his aching head.

"Professor, what do you mean professor? Harry you know I haven't been your professor for years now! Are you alright? Draco hit you pretty hard." Severus said, worry still etching his features.

"Professor, where am I? I was talking to you, Draco, and Dobby. I had one of those fainting spells again! Remember the Headmaster and Draco had some plot for us..." Harry trailed off.

Severus frowned. Then he remembered.

"Oh shit!"

"Professor?"

"Harry you're in the body of you're twenty-five year old self. I forgot that this happened. Just relax; I've got to get the headmaster."

Alright REVIEW this and the pervious chapter would ya?


	12. Confusing Problems

Ok,ok geez...here's what has happened. Harry fainted and had that one last memory right? Everyone remember that? Good, now then, when Harry woke up his seventeen year old mind was in the future. In his twenty-five year old body. The future Harry at twenty-five is in the past. Everyone got that?

Right so the future Harry who's in the past will be in italics. And past Harry who's in the future will be in regular type...now that I'm saying that it is kinda confusing isn't it...

_Severus put his head on his desk. 'Damn you Albus!' he thought. Harry was in the rooms next to his. If that wasn't bad enough he still had the potion effecting him. He might say something he shouldn't. He thought on that for a moment and realized that this Harry would be leaving as soon as the potion wore off; whatever he said didn't matter._

_"Severus...sorry professor?_ _I was wondering...well not wondering I've forgotten. How's the war effort going?" Harry asked._

_Severus gave him a look. Harry caught his gaze and smiled. Severus shook his head and shuffled some papers on his desk. 'I do hope this potion wares off soon.' Severus thought._

_Harry gave his professor one last glance. He walked away, back to his rooms. With a sigh he fell down onto the bed._

_'Seventeen was a good age for me. I had some interesting adventures...'_

"Two weeks? I was out for two weeks. And I've woken up in the future?" Harry tried to grasp this.

He was in the office of the Headmaster. Daniel Armeyer was the best thing to happen to Hogwarts since Albus Dumbledore had resigned. He was a short man, very lean though. He had amber eyes that shone with wisdom. He kept his face cleanly shaven and his golden red hair at shoulder length. All in all, Harry liked the look of him, but he was still nervous.

Things were so different in the future. Hogwarts was still Hogwarts, but Harry could feel the changes. It had a sort of alien feeling. He blamed it on time of course.

"How do I get back?" a question that had bugged him since Armeyer had told him the news.

Armeyer looked at Snape, who was sitting in the shadows.

"Har-Mister Potter you never divulged that information to any of us; we can only hope that you can correct things quickly. Albus would never do anything to harm time, but things aren't always full proof. Headmaster, if you will excuse me I have to cancel a few of Mister Potter's appointments." With one last glance in Harry direction, Severus left.

Harry sat looking at his shoes. He had nothing to say. So many thoughts were jumbled around in his head. He couldn't make sense of anything. He closed his eyes.

"Mister Potter, I know you are probably very confused. However, I can promise you, things aren't that different here. I can't ell you anything; that would mess up the time line. You can use your own rooms for the duration of your stay." Armeyer said. He pulled on a rope, and a house elf appeared.

"Cadence, take Mister Potter to his rooms please." the house elf bowed, grabbed Harry's pants leg, and pulled him out the door.

'I need to find a way back.' Harry thought.

Alright...I need to evaluate where I want this story to go from here. REVIEW and I'll try and update soon. Ta for now!


	13. Wishing You Were Here

Yay! The confusion is over. I am bringing Harry back from the future. Because I feel like it, and because I have a...PLAN! I thought it out last night and I have new twists and turns and all that good stuff coming up. And the good news? Well I shall be getting the romance show on the road soon. However, this isn't going to be smutty. I don't write that stuff...because I can't. This will be sweet 'I've found my true love and soul mate' kinda thing, because I want it to be. But there will be romance and snogging and what not very soon! As in after the next four chapters. I have to kill somebody first.

Harry followed the house elf down toward the dungeons. He was confused. 'Why would I live down _here_?' he wondered. He would have never guessed that he would have chosen to live down in the dungeons. He had always thought that, if he'd gotten a job at Hogwarts, he'd live near Gryffindor tower. 'Things change I guess.'

The house elf came to a stop in front of the most interesting painting. It depicted a scene of a great battle. A man and a boy stood together. They held hands and had their wands pointed at a tall, ghostly looking man. Harry thought he had seen the scene before. Somewhere. He had an odd sense of deja vu whenever he looked at it.

"Is Master Harry ok?" the house elf asked.

Harry jumped and looked down at the house elf. He had forgotten she was there. "Sorry...How do I get in?"

"Cadence thinks Mister Potter should talk to the painting!" Cadence squeaked before disappearing.

"Right then." Harry cleared his throat and looked at the painting. "Excuse me?"

The two holding hands looked over at him and he gasped. One of them was him, and the other was...the other was Professor Snape. Harry blinked and shook his head. He thought about where he had seen it again. It had been when he was passed out. He had been facing off against Voldemort, and they had killed him. He and Professor Snape had killed him.

'That must have happened in this reality.' Harry thought with a smile. He brushed his bangs from his eyes, and refocused his attention to the people in the painting.

"Um, yeah...I need to get in, but I don't know how." Harry said in a rushed way.

"Well I don't handle the passwords. Not my job. Severus let me in." the Harry from the painting said.

"It's not like I know the password either. Was there a password? Because if there was I did not get that memo." The Severus from the painting said,

The two began to fight in a friendly sort of way, but Harry was getting really annoyed.

"Would you just let me in!" he yelled, exasperated.

The two abruptly stopped bickering and stared at him in shock. The painting swung open and Harry stalked in. He took a deep breath to calm himself and he surveyed his surroundings.

The living room was very sparse. A grand fire place stood unlit. The creme carpet was very clean, and the beige sofa looked very comfortable. The beige walls were adorned with three different paintings. One of fireworks, one of a pond, and the third of a family having a picnic. Harry didn't think he used this room often. He went into the next room to find a kitchen. It was the sort a master chef would use. It had everything he would need to cook amazing meals.

"Looks like I can cook." Harry said grinning like a loon. He'd always wanted to be a chef.

The next room was a study. It had a fire place also, but this one looked used. There was a desk with scattered papers and quills everywhere. The wall was covered with bookshelves which were filled with books of different kinds. Harry walked over and pulled one out. It was a muggle novel, Dracula. Harry laughed at his odd taste and moved on after putting the book back.

He moved into the bedroom. Clothes were scattered everywhere, and his bad was unmade. The butter yellow sheets tangled at the foot of the bed. The walls were a pale gold and made Harry think of the morning sun. He walked over to the side of the bed and looked at the night stand. There was a picture in a blue frame. He picked it up and stared at the picture. It was a picture of Professor Snape. He didn't look as if he new the picture was being taken. He lounged under a tree reading a book. He had a small smile on his face.

It was a perfect picture. Harry smiled again as he put it down. 'He looked happy.' Harry thought. Beside the picture was a bouquet of roses. 'I wonder who there from.' Harry thought as he picked up the card.

_Harry,_

_Happy anniversary love._

_Always,_

_Severus_

Harry looked confused. Anniversary? What was that all about?

"You look confused." A voice said from a doorway behind him.

Harry whipped around to meet the laughing eyes of Severus Snape.

"Anniversary?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Our anniversary is today. Well...it was."

"We're married? Seriously?" Harry asked his eyes widening.

"No. We decided that neither of us was ready for that. We just celebrate the day we realized we were in love." Severus said, a sad smile marring his features.

"Then...I've ruined it. I can't do that." Harry said. He had never seen his professor so laid back and easy. He couldn't ruin that. He had to get back.

"I have to get back.." he whispered. He repeated it over and over in his head. He willed it with all his might to happen.

He opened his eyes and sighed with defeat. He hadn't done it. He was still in the future. He turned and sat on the bed. He looked over at the doorway, but his professor wasn't there. He looked down at his hands.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, one tear slipping down his face.

"Potter! Didn't I tell you not to-oh you're back. Super." Severus said with sarcasm lacing his last word.

Harry looked up in surprise. Yes he was back. He was back where he belonged. He jumped up with a smile. He let out a loud whoop and hugged his professor.

OK! How was that for cute eh? Anyway like I said before I have to kill somebody. So REVIEW and tell who you think it is and one thing you want to happen in this story. The first person who gets it right gets there one thing to happen if I can manage it alright? So REVIEW!


	14. Can't Wipe My Grin Away

The Great Hall was alive with gossip. Rumors, each wilder than the next, circulated about the Boy Who Lived. He'd been gone for a month now. No one had seen him since he had left Potions the first day of classes. Some said Snape had killed him, others that he'd been shipped off for better schooling. Everyone had their own version, and no one knew the truth.

"I don't know where he is Hermione! My guess is that Malfoy did something to him. I know he's evil!" Ron said.

"Ronald! Don't say things like that." Hermione eyed Ron disapprovingly. "I'll bet the Headmaster knows where he is. Harry is under good care."

"Sure Hermione." Ron rolled his eyes and began to stuff his face with mashed potatoes.

Hermione watched Ron with disgust and began speculating. She had no idea where her friend was. He'd fallen asleep in Potions. Hermione had been so in tranced by Professor Lupin's lecture, she hadn't really noticed.

After the class he'd rushed out. He hadn't said anything to her or Ron. He had raised a hand to Malfoy though. Malfoy had winked back. She'd seen him. And then there was Professor Snape. He'd only been in Defense class to teach a handful of times. The Headmaster had been forced to combine Potions and Defense so Remus could teach both classes.

It was all very strange. And she somehow knew that it all tied into Harry's disappearance. Hermione lifted her eyes from the table. The room had gone quiet. She turned to look at the doors. Harry stood there, a smile on his face. The Headmaster stood up and walked over to him. He led Harry out the doors.

Harry was giddy. He had tremors through his whole body, and he couldn't wipe his grin off his face. 'Anniversary!' he laughed over and over in his mind. He walked into the Great Hall only to be met by silence. He looked around nervously, but he still couldn't stop smiling. He saw Dumbledore get up. He felt himself being led out the doors. He wasn't really paying attention.

Flashback:

"I'm back...I'm really back!" Harry exclaimed. He felt like dancing, but he couldn't, he was still latched on to his Professor.

"Well I'm sure your worshipers are dying to see you again..." Professor Snape said, plucking the boy's arms off him.

Harry gave him a lop sided grin. "Are you kicking me out Professor?"

Severus raised an eyebrow, but answered. "Yes." He turned to leave as well.

"Wait don't you want to know what happens to you in the future?"

"No, I don't. Now get out of my sight. You are giving me a migraine you insufferable little brat!" Severus said, but his words lacked their usual malice.

Harry continued to grin. "I live here you know. In this very room."

Severus' eyes widened. This room was connected to his, and he was very aware of that fact.

"And I know where that door leads." Harry said pointing to the door that led to his rooms. Severus' shoulders stiffened. He didn't want to hear anymore. He quickly left the room.

Harry stood still for a moment, savoring his victory.

End Flashback

'Now that,' Harry thought,'is a major victory. He was all bothered and ruffled!' Harry had the urge to giggle.

They stopped in front of the gargoyle, and Dumbledore gave the password. 'I'll bet the password is jellybeans!' Harry thought. He was wrong though. The password was Malted Milk balls. Harry shook his head. He'd never understand the man.

They arrived in the office and they sat down.

"Lemon drop Harry?" Dumbledore offered. Harry shook his head. "No? Well then, tea?" Harry shook his head again. Dumbledore sighed and conjured a cup for himself. He paused before taking a drink to observe his student.

He looked the same. Nothing odd or wrong. Just a very large grin that didn't seem to want to go away. Dumbledore smiled. 'He must have seen something he liked.' he thought.

"Now then Harry, care to explain how you got yourself back?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well.." Harry began, and he proceeded to tell his story. Dumbledore listened patiently, and when it was all over, he only had one question.

"So really the only reason you got back was because of Professor Snape?"

"I suppose so." Harry agreed.

Dumbledore nodded and leaned over to whisper something to Fawkes. The phoenix trilled and disappeared, only to reappear moments later. Dumbledore sipped his tea in a relaxed manner. Harry sat nervously waiting to be excused, but his grin refused to budge. The door to the Headmaster's office opened, and Severus Snape stepped in.


	15. Hermione Made Me Do It

Ok this is just another teaser chapter. I'll get a real chapter up in a couple of days! Love you all! Cheers!

_Journal,_

_This is my first entry. I don't even know why I am doing this. Guys don't have journals. It is such a girl thing! But Hermione told me it would be a good thing to do. So here I am writing in here instead of doing my Charms essay._

_Harry came back yesterday. But no one has actually seen him since he left the Great Hall. And Professor Snape in gone again. I'll bet he's torturing Harry! The evil, slimy git! But whatever. As long as Harry's ok I guess. I wonder where he's been._

_That Malfoy probably did something to him. Bad influence that one is. I don't know Harry is friends with the prat. He is a Death Eater I'll bet. He probably put a curse on Harry. I wish Harry and Hermione would stop defending him..._

_I saw Ginny sneak out last night. Don't know where she went. If she was out with a boy, I'll kill him! But she has been acting strange lately...she stopped hanging out with Luna to. They were such close friends..._

_Ah, Hermione is pestering me to do my homework. I hate homework. And I have quidditch in a_ _hour so Ta for Now!_

_-Ron weasley_

Like I said proper update soon. Be patient and REVIEW for me alright!


	16. Evil Blonde Slytherins

You guys rule! HA! 1 review away from 100! I cannot wait! It is all thanks to you readers! And reviewers! And to those who don't know, I think I said seventh year. For this story. I hope I said that anyway. And Samantha Walker, not only do you share my name, you are also awesome! I loved all your reviews. As well as everyone else's reviews! You all rock my world. Let's keep this going right!

Draco sat at the Slytherin table. He had heard that Harry had arrived the day before, but he had yet to see his friend. Not that he was worried. Harry was alright. Harry was **always **alright.

Draco snorted at this thought, and put some sausages on his plate. Just then, the morning owl post arrived. Draco wasn't surprised to see a black owl flying towards him.

'Another depressing letter from mother, no doubt.' he concluded. The owl dropped a letter in his lap, stole one of his sausages, and flew off.

Draco opened the letter and gasped, a very unmalfoish thing to do. The letter was from his father. His father **never** sent him letters, especially not ones addressed 'My Darling Son'!

Draco stood abruptly, and made to run out of the room. He collided with someone at the door and fell over. A hand came in his line of vision. He looked up and saw Harry's face grinning at him.

"Where are you off to in such a rush?" Harry asked.

"Don't be silly Potter," Draco said dusting off his pants, "Malfoys never rush, we merely hurry!" He finished off with a smirk in Harry's direction.

Harry raised an eyebrow, and both boys dissolved into laughter. Everyone in the Great Hall was, by then, watching them. Harry looked up, waved merrily to them all, and dragged Draco outside.

Whispers broke out the moment they were out of the door. Were the two involved? A new rumor burst to life, but Harry and Draco would never hear it because...

"This is serious." Harry said, his grin finally fading.

"Understatement Potter!" Draco replied. He looked down at the letter helplessly.

_My Darling Son,_

_ I hope that the school year is treating you well. We await your arrival for Christmas in three months. For it is then you shall begin to serve our Master. The ceremony is being planned as I write. With as much pomp and splendor as your useless mother can manage. He will make your dreams come true Draco. Remember that, and serve him well._

_ Always,_

_ Lucius Malfoy_

_PS Hello dear! It's your mother! Make your own choices, and I love you!_

Draco smiled at his mother's quick handwriting. He hoped that father hadn't caught her writing.

"Well, should we go see Dumbledore?" Harry asked, voice filled with concern for his friend.

"Maybe, but I want to speak with my Godfather first." Draco replied.

Harry nodded. "I think he's still in the Headmaster's office though!" Harry called as Draco walked away, briskly.

Draco waved his thanks to Harry and kept walking.

_**Journal,**_

**_Quidditch practice was yesterday. Harry didn't show. We are doomed without him. Ginny refuses to take his place, and no one else is even half decent! _**

**_I was going to talk to Harry about it this morning, but he was otherwise...engaged. And with whom? Well, Malfoy of course! That evil git monopolizes all of Harry's time._**

_**And who knows what they do...shudder. Hermione insists that they are just friends, but I don't know. Sometimes I think what's worse: Harry shagging Malfoy or Harry shagging Snape? They both make me want to puke!**_

_**Well, I have to go finish that essay for Charms I didn't do last night.**_

_**Ta!**_

_**-Ron Weasley**_

Ok! There we go! All done for chapter 16. They were going to be two separate chapters , but they were both so short so I put them together. Ok REVIEW! Let's get that 100!


	17. High and Mighty

Ok to celebrate the fact that I have more than 100 reviews! YAY! I am posting this little chapter of well. I am not sure yet but yeah. So have fun and I love you all in all your reviewing glory! You guys rock!

Harry sighed to himself. He didn't want to go back to classes on Monday. He wanted to just sleep. 'Talk about time travel jet lag.' Harry thought, rolling his eyes. He pushed himself up from under the tree he and Draco had been sitting under.

He made his way up to Gryffindor Tower, to the Fat Lady's portrait, only to realize he didn't know the password.

"Damnit!" he cursed. He needed to sleep!

The Fat Lady looked at him in sympathy, but didn't let him in.

Harry leaned against the wall, moping. He closed his eyes, but his half nap was interrupted.

"Harry! We are so glad you're back!" Hermione screeched as she pulled him into a hug.

"Nice to see you to Hermione." Harry said untangling himself from his friend.

"Ron says hi too, but he is in the Common Room. He needed to finish his homework. Speaking of homework, do you know how behind you are? There's so much for you to catch up on. You can borrow my notes, and I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will get you caught up! We've done so much though. You should have been here!" Hermione gushed.

"Hermione," Harry said, weary, "could you just tell me the password?"

Hermione looked at her best friend. She noticed his haggard face, and tired eyes.

"Of course Harry." She turned to the Fat Lady. "Lions Den."

The portrait swung open and Harry stumbled inside. He looked around and spotted Ron. Ron glared at him. Harry gave him a hopeless smile, and headed to the dormitories.

He laid down on his bed, and shut the curtains. The bed was so comfortable, and he fell asleep right away.

Ron furiously scribbled something down on his paper. He held his quill so tight it broke. Hermione looked at him.

"Ron, what is wrong with you? Aren't you happy Harry's ok?" she asked.

"No! I don't care about Harry. Thinks he's so high and mighty." Ron raged. The people in the Common Room looked over at Ron. Hermione blushed and put up a silencing spell.

"Ronald Weasley! You know Harry doesn't think that!" Hermione said angrily.

"I know . . . I just . . . " Ron sighed. He hung his head and drew ragged breaths.

"Go talk to him." Hermione urged him.

"Yeah I guess I should." Ron said getting up.

He walked up the stairs, and into the dorm room. He went to Harry's bed, but the carpet was pulled out from under him. He was stunned from behind, and dragged off.

Dun dun dun! What could have happened to Ron! Well REVIEW and a new chapter should be up soon. Kudos to everyone! Thanks for finally taking me more than 100! You guys still rock!


	18. If I Die Before I Wake

Thank you thank you all! You guys rule which is why I apologize in advance for this chapter. The death I mentioned is in this chapter. No one guessed who dies so yeah. I almost didn't write this because of a couple of reviews I got but nevertheless. But let me just say this: It couldn't have been Hermione. I need her. And this chapter and this death actually start the romance we've all been waiting for! So look on the bright side ok?

Panting Slightly: Hello Katie dear. You reviewed three times. Thank you! hugs It was so awesome! Go Cherry Vanilla! It rules! I woke up at 1:00 this morning! So yeah! Anyway you find out how it happens in this chapter. According to a few reviews though, I might not get positive response for this...but you know how it goes so you gotta help me ok! Ok! Well I think this response is long enough so ta!

Ron woke up suddenly. He was lying on a cold, damp floor. In a dungeon. "Great . . . " he said.

He looked at the stone walls and grimaced. Not his kind of place. His back ached from his 'nap' on the floor, and his head hurt from the blow he'd taken earlier. 'All in all,' he thought, 'I feel like shit.'

He heard a rustle in a darkened corner, and then a squeak. Mice. Just mice. He leaned against the wall, trying to avoid the unidentifiable substances that coated it. He stared through the bars of his cage and noticed a light coming toward him.

He gasped as his captor came into view.

"Ginny!" he exclaimed in horror. She wore a tank top, and her dark mark was clearly visible.

"My dear brother, how do you find your accommodations? Comfortable I hope." Ginny sneered.

"A death eater, Ginny? How could you?" Ron said.

"Ron, you are so naive. The Dark Lord will win. I don't want to be on the wrong side! Unlike you, but I am afraid you will not see your precious Harry's death. You will precede him." Ginny explained, her eyes glinting.

Ron gulped. His own sister was going to murder him. No one knew he was gone. He was, in short, doomed.

"Do whatever you think is best Ginny." Ron sighed.

Ginny smirked at him, and bound him with a spell. She opened the lock on his cell, and led him to a marble hall.

"He's gone!" Harry exclaimed to the Headmaster.

"Mister Potter! You have yet to explain who is missing." Severus drawled from his corner of the office.

Harry glared at his professor. "Ginny took Ron...who knows where! She hit him in the back of the head and port keyed away! I'm not sure why, but-"

"She's a death eater." Severus said looking toward Albus. "She was initiated two nights ago. This must be her challenge. To kill her brother. To kill Potter's best friend."

"I have to find him!" Harry shouted. "I have to!"

"Harry, my dear boy, there's nothing we can do. It is a horrible thing, but in war we must make sacrifices." Dumbledore said calmly, but his eyes lacked their twinkle.

"NO! How can you say that! I WON'T let him die! I won't!" Harry said.

Ginny hauled her brother in front of her Master's throne. He nodded at her, and waved everyone but her from the room.

"You have done well Ginny" Tom said.

Ron whimpered from his position, and Ginny winced. She didn't want to kill her brother, not really.

"Now you know what must be done. You must kill him, and prove yourself to me." Tom instructed her. She raised her wand, but faltered.

"He's my brother.." She said, tears coming to her eyes. "My own flesh and blood. I can't kill him."

Tom stood. He pointed his wand at her in anger. "You do as I say whelp! Kill him! Kill him NOW! Or face my wrath!"

Ginny shivered. She raised her wand again, but it fell from her sweating palm. She couldn't do it.

Tom glared at her. "Stupid girl. Did I not tell you what happens to those who fail?" he asked her quietly.

Tom looked down at Ron with disgust. 'Worthless piece of flesh.' he thought to himself as he effortlessly cast the killing curse. Ron didn't have time to scream before he fell dead. Ginny was next, and the brother and sister both lay dead. Tom laughed as he left the room.

Harry had convinced the Headmaster to let him go. Snape had protested. He said that it wasn't a good idea. That Harry would get himself killed. Dumbledore had abruptly suggested that Snape escort him there and back. He handed them two portkeys. They were whisked away.

They arrived just in time to watch Ron and Ginny fall. Harry cried silent tears. He vowed to avenge them both, and as soon as Tom left, he rushed over. He sobbed over their fallen bodies. Snape walked over to the crying boy. He laid a hand on his back. Harry looked up at him. Snape held up a portkey, and Harry nodded. They arrived back in the Headmaster's office with both bodies in tow.

Harry had the look of a broken man, and refused to leave his best friend's side.

Please don't hurt me! I am sorry to Ron and Ginny lovers! I really am! And I actually wasn't going to kill Ginny until I wrote that. Damn! Two deaths . . . Now I want to cry. Geez, anyway I really am sorry. Please REVIEW! Even if its just to tell me to die for killing off one of your favorite characters...


	19. The Man We Love Is Dead

Ok well no one killed me! YAY! That's good. Now in the original version, I have to say, that Ginny killed Ron and Harry killed Ginny. But I said to myself, self, NO! And so I changed it to Tom killing them both. Now then THANK YOU ALL! You rule. And I am surprised how many of you actually like Ron . . . but hey I guess he's all right? And the only death that will be in vain is Ron because Ginny sucks! Now ONWARD!

Hermione stood by Harry's side. A funeral outside, on Hogwarts grounds. Just as it should be. Mrs. Weasley said that he needed to finish school, even if he was dead. The whole Weasley family was in shock. Even Percy, who was so distressed, he had called his boyfriend Oliver to the funeral so he didn't have to go through it alone. Albus Dumbledore resigned as well.

He said if he couldn't protect students from this, he didn't deserve to be the headmaster. Harry had a felling that Dumbledore had planned to resign all along. But Harry never said anything. He had clammed up after Ron's death. Hadn't said a word to anyone. Draco had tried to get him to speak, but to no avail. Even Hermione's coaxing had no effect. In the end, they left him alone.

Harry paid for the funeral. He forced that. And so both Weasley children had the best coffins Harry could find. Mrs. Weasley had thanked him until she was in tears again, and Mr. Weasley couldn't even bring himself to thank the boy. It seemed that nothing could cheer anyone up, and to everyone's surprise, Luna took it the hardest. She and Ron had planned to get married. She had the purposal ring and everything.

Luna had refused to come to the funeral though. She said that she couldn't bear to see him buried in the ground, where she would never see him again. Halfway through the ceremony, Harry decided that he agreed with Luna. He turned and walked to the lake. He stood staring at the setting sun and thought about his best friend. He dwelled on the fact they had been at lose ends when Ron had died. That tore at him until he couldn't think of anything else, and then he suddenly thought of something else.

Professor Snape's words lingered in his head, _"To kill Potter's best friend."_ Her mission was to kill **his **best friend. That made him partially to blame for his death. Then there was the fact that if he had stayed and talked to Ron that day instead of going upstairs to sleep. He had to face the truth, he could have saved his best friend . . . and he didn't.

"Potter, whatever you're thinking right now, stop. It wasn't your fault." Came a command from behind.

"Not entirely, but still some of the blame falls on me." Harry said, turning to face his professor.

Severus glared at the boy. "There was nothing you could have done. Do you understand me? **Nothing.**"

Harry shook his head. "If I had just listened to you. Maybe he wouldn't have died. Maybe I could have convinced Dumbledore to bring in some of the Order to save him . . . "

"He would have died, Potter. Nothing you could have done would have saved him. You're just lucky Ginny didn't kill him herself." Severus said, he locked eyes with Harry as he said this and smirked as he saw them flame with anger.

"Do you honestly think that is lucky? That instead of his sister murdering him, a monster got to do it? That's lucky?" Harry yelled.

"If Ginny had killed him, she would have become a death eater. Mister Weasley wouldn't have wanted that. You wouldn't have wanted it either."Severus said.

Harry stared at the ground. Snape was right. Snape was always right, wasn't he? Harry smiled and looked up. "You are always right, aren't you?"

Severus smirked. "Of course I am. I have to be."

Harry laughed. "I think you just like to be."

Severus sneered and turned his attention to the last rays of the setting sun. "And there's always tomorrow . . . "

Harry stared at his professor quizzically. That had come from nowhere. "...Does that have some really deep meaning I don't understand?"

"Of course it does Potter." Severus turned around and smiled. "Dinner's started. Come on."

Harry was dumbfounded. He smiled. He had turned, looked at _him_, and smiled. 'Score one for the Potions Master.' Harry added in his mind.

He looked around only to find that Snape was already at the doors, and Harry ran to keep up.

Draco sat at the Gryffindor table. Everyone was shocked to say the least. Except Hermione of course. She knew Draco wanted to see the outcome of their plan. They'd sent Professor Snape to get Harry. They knew he could get him to talk. After all if not him, then who?

She, however, didn't know Draco had other things in mind. He was still playing matchmaker, and just because the headmaster wasn't here to help, didn't mean he was going to give up. He knew that his god father and friend were made for each other, if they'd only just see it.

Luna holed up in her dorm. The man she loved was dead. He hadn't been eaten by a snoggleband or a treedalep, he'd been murdered. Not only that, but he had been sentenced to death by his own sister. She vowed that she would get revenge. Even if it couldn't be on her ex best friend, Ginny.

O! Luna is mad! Draco is still scheming, and that scene by the lake is familiar. And I know why. I've written it before. Not as detailed and more slashy but it had to be changed to fit. Anyway romance is budding can't you tell? LOL, so REVIEW and I'll bring the romance sooner! Oh and as far as I know I made Luna's beasts up...


	20. Articles of Death Eaters

All right not so many reviews for the last chapter but whatever. Would guys tell me if you want individual answers to your reviews? My friend said I should do that but I am not sure...

Daniel Armeyer sat at his desk. As new headmaster of Hogwarts, he had the right to change it around, but he liked the way Albus had it just fine. He was more concerned about the papers in front of him. The list of things from Dumbledore. Things he could bend the rules for, and things he could 'meddle' in. He didn't like the look of it, especially the first two.

_Article One: Student-Teacher relationships are allowed. This exception has been made for Severus Snape and Harry Potter._

_Article Two: If you have any questions about Article One_, _ask Draco Malfoy._

It went on and on with outrageous things like these, but he was focused on the fact that Harry Potter's name was surrounded by death eater and supposed death eater names. What could Harry Potter want from a relationship with Severus Snape or Draco Malfoy? It was insane. He obviously needed to have a chat with them all.

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

Harry and Draco were walking from the Great Hall together. They were having a chat about Draco's father that was long overdue. Draco was so glad that Harry was speaking again, he'd almost forgotten about it the last few weeks.

Harry had forgotten about Draco's predicament the past few weeks. He had too much to make up for. In short, he'd been swamped with homework, and of course Ron's funeral. He'd chosen to put that in the back of his mind for now. So he thought about Draco.

"So Dumbledore promised me a safehouse. If not with him, then with you, or even Severus." Draco said happily.

"I shall never get used to that." Harry grimaced at his Professor's name.

"Yes you will. Just remember, he's my godfather...and your lover!" Draco said running away quickly.

"What! He is not! Draco get back here, and explain yourself!" Harry shouted as he dashed after Draco.

Draco laughed as he ran, soon losing his breath. He stopped in front of the Headmaster's office. He had an appointment today.

Harry caught up with him, and smashed him into the wall. "What did you mean by that?" he demanded.

Draco laughed. "N...Nothing!" he continued to laugh. "Just that...well you know what happens in the future, not me!"

Harry let Draco down.

They both turned to the stone gargoyle.

"I have an appointment; so I'll see you later Harry?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, I have one as well."

They looked at each other for a moment, and then they returned their focus to the gargoyle. They figured out at the same time that neither new the password.

"Damn!" they said simultaneously.

"Five points from Gryffindor for language Potter." Severus said, coming up behind them. "Pride and Glory."

The gargoyle opened, and Snape swept up the stairs. Harry gave Draco a final questioning look before following. Draco grinned at the convenience, and followed suit up the stairs.

They all arrived in the office, and Daniel motioned for them to sit. The three took chairs and waited.

"I have brought all three of you here today for reasons that I believe need addressed." Severus snorted at the Headmaster's formal tone of voice. He got a glare in return. "I have here," He held up a piece of paper. "orders from the Headmaster. They are unsettling to say the least." He looked directly to Harry. "Mister Potter, would you mind defining your relationship with these two men?"

Harry looked confused, but answered the question. "Well Professor Snape is obviously my professor," He said as if he were talking to a three year old. "And Draco here is my friend. My annoying friend." Draco smacked him in the back of the head for that, but Harry only grinned goofily at him.

"Are you sure?" Daniel asked.

"Of course I am! I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't sure!" Harry exclaimed.

Draco stood up. "Do you mind telling my **why** you are interrogating my friend about all this? It's insane, and I don't think it's proper either!" he growled in Harry's defense.

"Mister Malfoy, calm down. I am asking these questions because I am concerned. You see I have been given a set of instructions from the former Headmaster, and I felt the need to find out why some of them were given." Daniel explained. He handed copies of the paper to them all. Harry read the first line and looked up, staring at Daniel incredulously. Then he suddenly burst into hysterical laughter. Draco smiled at his friend and began whispering things in his ear. Harry sat up bolt right.

"Hell no!" He yelled.

"Potter language!" Came Severus' yell.

"Sorry Professor," Harry said absently, glaring daggers at Draco.

Severus turned his attention to Daniel. "You can not believe Mister Potter and I are in a relationship. He is my student and I am his teacher nothing more. I haven't the faintest clue why Albus thought to put that bit of insanity on there, but I can assure you there is nothing romantic going on between us."

Draco smirked. Here was his chance. "At least not yet."

All three people in the room stared at him. "I am not one to set aside possibilities. You never know what happens in the future. Well, except Harry. Harry would you like to tells us what happens in the future?" Draco asked.

Harry continued to glare. "No Draco I wouldn't. Kindly shut up!"

Daniel felt the need to intervene. "Boys, there is no need for arguing. I just doubted Mister Potter's relation because of the nature of the other two involved."

"The nature?" Harry asked. "Of a Professor and a friend? I don't understand."

Daniel looked around, suddenly nervous. "The savior of the wizarding world associating with death eaters is a bit strange Mister Potter."

That did it. Severus, Draco, and Harry all pulled out their wands.

"No need for violence." Daniel pleaded.

"For one Draco isn't a death eater. If you had read the entire set of instructions, you would have noticed that it states that Draco has a safe house with me. He is trying **not** to become a death eater. And Professor Snape, although hates my very existence, wouldn't harm me in any way. He has actually saved me more than once!" Harry yelled, outraged.

"Well then, the need for this meeting has expired. You may leave." Daniel said, coughing nervously.

Harry stalked out of the room, letting his power explode things as he went.

Hh...Hh...Hh...Hh...Hh

Luna walked down the hallways of Hogwarts like a ghost. She didn't see and she didn't feel. All she thought about was Ron. Ways to get revenge for his death. As she passed the Headmaster's office she saw Harry storm out. That was it. Harry brought Ron's body back. His **dead** body. Harry could have saved him, but he didn't! Now it was Harry's turn to die.

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

Hermione sat in the library finishing her homework. She had a mountain of books in front of her, and she decided to get some extra studying done. She immersed herself in a particularly large text, and relaxed for a while. She almost didn't hear Harry storm in, or Madame Prince telling him to be quiet or get out. Harry sat down in a chair hard. He slammed her book down, and looked at her.

"Yes?" Hermione snapped, irritated at being disturbed. Harry proceeded to tell her the whole story. In the end, Hermione was also enraged.

"He accused them both? How dare he! After all the good Professor Snape has done. And Draco is your friend for goodness sake!" Hermione exclaimed. Madame Prince kicked them both out for being noisy, and they continued their conversation in the Common Room.

"He is such a prat! I mean who does that? Accuses them flat out! And me? A relationship? Come on!" Harry ranted not even sure what he was saying, only that he was saying it.

Hermione had long since calmed herself. "Harry you are making no sense."

Harry stopped. "I know. It's just so barbarous the way he came right out with it."

Hermione agreed, but decided that Harry needed to calm down. "Just forget about it for a while. It's no good yelling about right now." She handed him one of the books she had been reading and he quieted.

"No Hermione, I think I am going to go fly." Harry said. Hermione nodded as she began to read.

Harry went up to the dorm, and he grabbed his broom. He looked outside at the muddy pitch, and smiled. It had been so long since he had flown.


	21. When Sadness Takes Its Leave

Ok. I have come to the conclusion that this story has a life of its own. It's like Frankenstein or something. Also, it is getting rather angsty. It will be lighter later on, but the next chapters (I think) are going to angst ridden. At least that's what I have planned . . . Anyway, thanks you to all my reviewers. I love you all.

Harry walked slowly throughout the corridors of Hogwarts. He listened to the sounds around him, and he found comfort in knowing that everyone was safe. He switched his broom over into his right hand. He suddenly felt happy, truly happy for the first time since Ron's death.

After the funeral, they had Ron's bed removed from the dorm. He and his dorm mates couldn't bare to look at it. On several occasions, Neville had burst into tears. Seamus and Dean had written up a petition that they had all signed, and delivered to the Headmaster. The Weasleys had asked if they might have it, but Harry didn't know if they had gotten it. He hoped they had. Mrs. Weasley needed all the comfort she could get. Her youngest son and daughter's deaths had hit her the hardest. She was slowly going insane with grief. Her husband did all he could to console her, but it just wasn't enough.

Harry had made an effort to talk to Luna about Ron knowing that she loved him. Luna had refused to see him however. She had refused to see anyone. Luna had thrown away her childish obsessions with the weird, and she had just become a phantom. A ghost in her own right. A ghost that wasn't all there. Her body was with them, but her mind and soul were not.

All this had weighed on Harry's mind, along with Draco's situation with his father. For some reason though, tonight he forgot it all. He just let it go.

He walked out the Hogwarts doors, and out onto the Quidditch pitch. He had expected to be alone, but much to his surprise, Draco had also deemed the pitch a good spot to relax.

"Potter! So nice of you to join me! Fancy a game?" Draco called, diving down close to Harry.

"Sure Draco, but don't expect to win!" Harry laughed and joined Draco in the air.

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

"That's 20 me and 10 you! I win!" Harry gloated, ruffling Draco's hair.

"Personally, I think you had an unfair advantage." Draco replied, trying to get his hair back in order.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really Potter. You have natural talent, and I have to work at it." Draco replied

Harry laughed. "Yes of course, and you don't like work."

"It makes me all sweaty and undignified!" Draco exclaimed.

"I shall not ask what the two of you are conversing about. I only ask that you get to your dormitories." Severus said, sweeping toward them. "Potter I need to speak with before you go."

Draco smirked at his friend, and gave him a thumbs up. Harry wacked him up side the head, and Draco took off laughing.

"Yes sir?" harry asked, his attention finally returning to his Professor.

"I just wanted to . . . to thank . . . to thank you for your speech this morning in the Headmaster's office." Severus managed to get out before promptly turning and rushing off.

Harry grinned at his Professor's tone. 'Score 100 for me and one for the potions master!' Harry crowed in his head. He skipped back to his dorm, a goofy grin on his face.

Hh...Hh...Hh...Hh...Hh

Luna had finalized her plans. Harry wanted to talk to her. She'd let him, and then she'd kill him. In the dark, for no one must see. In private, for no one must know. For his dead body, well that was easy, she'd just burn it. The perfect plan had been achieved. Oh how easy it would be!

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

Hermione couldn't believe how quickly time flew. It was already Thanksgiving. It seemed like just yesterday they were listening to Professor Lupin's potion's lecture. Seeing as Professor Lupin always lectured in potions, it had happened yesterday, but that wasn't the point. The point was, time had passed so quickly she hadn't seen it. With Ron gone and Harry getting more distant every day, she had thrown herself into schoolwork. Time, as always, had sneaked past her.

She awoke Thanksgiving day in a good mood. So did, it seemed, Harry. They chattered aimlessly on their way to breakfast.

"You will never believe Hermione!" Harry exclaimed.

"What?" she asked, happy to see Harry smile.

"Snape actually **thanked** last night! It's amazing!"

"Really now Harry? That's what has you in such a good mood?" Hermione asked, curious.

"Well of course! It isn't every day you get a thank you from Snape!" Harry said, skipping beside her.

"Harry, this is the first time I've seen you smile in weeks, and you are skipping. One would think you were in love." Hermione said.

"Well maybe I am. In love with life!" Harry said, skipping on ahead of her.

"No," she murmured to herself, "in love with Professor Snape."

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

Harry had indeed woken in a good mood. Nothing about the day wasn't perfect in his eyes. Hermione was radiant, and he'd told her so. Collin was very chipper, and Flitwick was looking unusually tall. It was glorious, and he had no clue why.

He sat down at the Gryffindor table, but not before catching Draco's eyes and winking at him. Draco raised an eyebrow, and Harry grinned. He grabbed some toast and jam, and began to eat. Hermione arrived shortly after and took her place beside him.

"So you are in love with life? Not a person?" she asked.

"What do you mean Hermione?" Hermione didn't get a chance to answer Harry's question because at that moment Harry was distracted.

Snape had just arrived. In his normal fashion of course. Billowing robes and a sharp glare.

Harry looked at him and sighed. 'The most perfect man in the world' he thought.

"Perfect isn't he?" Harry whispered.

"Harry? What was that?" Hermione prodded.

"He's perfect." Harry said again. "In every way."

Hermione smiled. Her best friend was in love whether he knew it or not. That was something to be happy about.

Ok I lied. This chapter was fun. And light. Mostly fun, but anyway. The next chapter is angst. That I know. So REVIEW and hey maybe I'll even through so romance in as well . . .


	22. Won't Know What Hit Them

Yeah well if anyone is still reading this...I'll give you a proper update soon. For now deal with this...

_Dear Journal,_

_I think Hermione has finally caught on. About Harry I mean. I think she knows that he loves Severus. Which is brilliant because now she can help me. I might need her help later on. I am not sure. As for now I have to work on Severus._

_Harry's too embarrassed to say anything, so he won't be talking about it anytime soon. So therefore, Severus needs to realize he loves Harry. I am not sure **how** I am going to go about making him realize it, but I shall. I am not the Prince of Slytherin for nothing. So now I have to start research...or maybe not. My last potion didn't go so well. And then Dumbledore sent Harry to the future. And...That's it!_

_I know what to do now. I'll just tell Severus what Harry saw in the future. That should do it._

_But then again maybe not. What if it all blows up in my face. What if I ruin their lives? Now I am not sure of what I am doing! And wait...I am doubting myself. I am never wrong. I just have to do this, and then when it works out for the best, I'll know I was right. As usual._

_Easy as pie. Speaking of pie, there come Crabbe and Goyle eating pie. Stupid oafs. And they've spotted me. Damn. Must go hide._

_Later:_

_I managed to escape they troll duo. Barely. And then I had a run in with the Queen Bitch as I refer to Pansy nowadays. Blaise saved me in the end though. Blaise could help me. He's good at planning. But he doesn't like Harry. _

_Now I have come to the conclusion that my friends suck. **Note to self: Get better friends! **Must remember that, and I have homework so I need to go. That and planning to do. Harry and Severus won't know what hit them!_

_ -Draco Malfoy_

Short. Not so sweet. REVIEW and I shall think about updating.


	23. For We Love

Well shucks guys! I feel all special now. Thank you all for reviews, and here's the update I promised.

Severus Snape was annoyed. He had Draco following him everywhere, dropping hints about who know's what, and a Hufflepuff potion's class to teach! Yes, he was teaching Potions again. He had sat in one of Lupin's classes. The werewolf had done nothing but lecture! He could not let the class be taught that way. So he had begrudgingly taken up Potion's, and Lupin had gone skipping merrily back to Defense. 'Bloody wanker.' He hissed in his mind.

"Sev! Come on you are not even paying attention to me!" Draco said, stepping in front of his godfather.

"Mister Malfoy! You have been following me around all morning! Do you not have classes to get to?" Severus snapped.

"Not until you listen to me." Draco replied stubbornly.

"Fine, fine," Severus said, he had been worn down, "you may meet me for lunch to discuss whatever it is you claim is important enough for my attention." He swept away to the Hufflepuff class of doom.

'Heh, no on can resist me!' Draco crowed in his mind, a triumphant smirk on his face.

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

Luna smiled up at the sun. Today was the day. Today Harry Potter would find his grave.

Hh...Hh...Hh...Hh...Hh

Hermione grinned knowingly at her friend.

"What? You keep looking at me like that. What did I do?" Harry asked.

"You are in love." Hermione declared.

"I am? With whom? How come I wasn't informed?" Harry asked, checking the schedule he had made. "There's no love on the schedule."

Hermione snatched the book out of his hands, rolled her eyes, and took out a pen. She scribbled something in it, and handed it back to Harry.

_Everyday: You are in love with Severus Snape._

Harry gaped at her. "Not you to?"

"What do you mean Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Draco has been trying to set me up with him all year. I don't know where you guys get these strange notions that I am in love with **_him_**, but I am not!" Harry said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Harry, Harry, if you only knew. I can see it in your eyes. I guess Malfoy can to. You are in love with him, whether you realize it or not!" With that, Hermione walked away.

Harry stared at her retreating back, still gaping. How could they think he was in love with Snape? Even if it did happen in the future, the future could be changed. As Harry thought this he realized something. He didn't want the future to change. He liked it the way it was. It was perfect, and he knew it. He was in love, and it took him all this time to realize it.

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

"Now Mister Malfoy, do tell me what has been on your mind all morning_." _Severus drawled sarcastically. He knew he didn't really want to hear this, but Draco had insisted.

"Well, godfather, it's about your personal life. And before you try to interrupt, you did promise to listen to me." Severus closed his mouth, and stared at his godson. "Now then, I have noticed certain little things, that you probably haven't. You and Harry look at each other all the time. Yes, both of you. You are smitten with each other. Harry lingers in your class just so he can watch you longer, you save his paper for last so you can stick hidden compliments in your berating, and you both stare at each other constantly!" Draco finished.

Severus glared. "I do not like Potter. I never will. What you claim to have seen is nothing more that your overactive imagination. Good day." Severus led him out the door, and slammed it in Draco's face.

'I don't like Potter, Draco, I love him. I don't know how or why, but I do. All the way down to the toes on his jittery feet.' Severus sighed, holding his face in his hands. 'What will I do with myself?'

Hh...Hh...Hh...Hh...Hh

Luna walked up to Harry, and she tapped him on the shoulder. Harry turned around, and smiled at her.

"Hey Luna! What's up?"

"I was wondering, if maybe we could talk. You offered before, and I think it will really help me."

"Sure Luna. No problem. Let's go outside eh?"

"Of course."

Luna smirked at Harry as he lead her outside, and to his death.

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

Severus watched Harry lead the Lovegood girl outside. He watched her smirk, and knew something was wrong. Harry was in danger.

Suspense! Muwhahahaha! I love cliffhangers. Anyway, updates shall cometh soon. Oh and I wrote a spin off for this. Ron's thoughts as he dies. Go read it and REVIEW them both!


	24. To See The Light

Well, you all are so freaking awesome it's hard to describe. You rule, totally. So many reviews, so many happy people! I had to update. So here you awesome people go. An update sooner than I planned!

Severus waited for them to leave, and then he stood.

"Daniel," he hissed. Daniel turned his head, sticking a piece of chicken in his mouth. "Something's wrong. Potter just left with that Lovegood girl, and I don't think it was for a stroll around the grounds. She's up to something."

"Severus don't worry. Nothing can happen to Harry here. He is perfectly safe. They are probably just going down to the lake. Maybe they are dating? It really isn't anything to worry about." Daniel said, patting Severus on the back.

Severus brushed the headmaster's hand away, and tried to hide the jealously that flashed through his eyes. The headmaster turned back to his meal, and Severus stalked out.

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

"So Luna, what did you want to talk about?" Harry asked. Luna wasn't paying attention though. She stared out across the lake. It was almost as if she was waiting for something.

"Luna? You did want to talk right?" Harry was getting nervous. He didn't like Luna's silence.

Hh...Hh...Hh...Hh

Luna waited. She knew her signal would come soon. He had promised that she would be safe, but only if she waited for the signal. He was almost like Ron really. The man who had helped her come up with this plan. Tom his name was. Tom Riddle.

He was a beautiful man, and he had a sense of humor. He had helped Luna when no one else could. Told her he had been there, trying to save Ron. He'd seen Potter stand there and do nothing as Ron was killed.

He told her that all the pain would go away if she just killed Harry Potter. The kid who'd killed her fiancé. All it took was one well-placed Unforgivable, and it would all be over. She only had to wait for his signal.

She wasn't sure what the signal was, but when it came she would know. So she waited, ignoring Potter's questions. She had to pay attention. His signal would be coming soon. In fact there it was now. A howl, that had to be it.

She turned to Harry, and smirked.

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

Severus watched the two from a distance. Lovegood wasn't paying attention to Potter. She was staring at across the lake. Obviously she was waiting for something.

Then he heard it. The howl. He'd heard that before. From the Dark Lord himself.

'Fuck!' He thought as he ran toward Potter.

Hh...Hh...Hh...Hh

Luna saw Professor Snape coming. Her smirk became wider. One spell and he couldn't move. Potter looked around in confusion, but in the dark he couldn't see what she had stopped.

"Just a wolf Harry." Luna said pleasantly.

"Yeah, so Luna, what did you want to talk about?" Harry asked.

"Just about what happened. To Ron. How you killed him!" She pointed her wand at him.

"No Luna! You don't understand. I didn't arrive in enough time to save him! I wanted to I did. I wanted to save him more than you know, but I couldn't!" Harry cried.

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

Harry stared at Luna's wand. It was pointed at him, and she accused him of killing Ron. Something was off here. He wasn't sure what though. Luna wasn't possessed, that much was obvious. Maybe someone had told her a different story?

"Luna, what have you heard about Ron's death?"

"Tom told me everything Potter! That he tried to save Ron, and you just stood by and watched him die! You killed him! You took him away from me!" Luna screamed. "Avada Kedevra!"

Green light shot from Luna's wand. Harry heard a shout from behind him, and Professor Snape ran up. It was too late though. The green light was just about to reach him.

Suddenly a white light encased him. It absorbed the green light, and formed a ball. The light hovered by his face. He reached out fingers to touch the orb, and he felt a tickling sensation throughout his body. He smiled and held the orb in his hand. Its light became brighter, and it zoomed around his head. Harry laughed at its antics, and tried to catch it again.

The orb zoomed faster, and its white light became golden. It went around his head and dipped down to his stomach. Harry was sure he was going to catch it again, but it headed straight into his abdomen. Harry was thrown backwards as the orb took residence in his stomach.

The darkness took hold again, and he couldn't see. He heard Luna scream, and then it was silent. He felt a hand on his back, and a voice near his ear.

"Potter are you all right?" Severus whispered.

"I don't know Professor," Harry smiled and his head fell backwards onto Snape's shoulder.

Hh...Hh...Hh...Hh...Hh

He heard muted voices around him. Everything was blurry. He knew he was in the hospital wing, but that's all he could remember. Someone fed him a potion, and he blacked out again.

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

Severus looked at the unconscious boy. It was strange. He had his wand the whole time, and didn't think to use it. He could have done something, but for some reason he hadn't. He'd managed to get out of Lovegood's spell, well he wasn't sure how he had. Then Potter's light display.

They still weren't sure what it meant. Daniel had contacted the hospital for the insane to get Lovegood and also Albus. They had decided that Albus could explain the light. When he arrived, they intended to wake Potter, but not until then.

So REVIEW would ya, and then we shall find out what the heck that light was eh? But first I have to find out what it was...I am not sure where it came from. Maybe something to do with...love?


	25. When We Fall Away

Ok to those of you who want longer chapters, I'm working on it I promise. But its either long chapters or fast updates. I wish I could give both but I can't. So you shall just have to choose which you want. Thank you for the overwhelming response and to those who have been kind enough to put me in their C2's it's all very sweet and that's why I write to keep you al happy.

Albus Dumbledore proved himself to be all knowing. He was able to tell them all exactly what the light was.

"It's called _lumenamor._ Translated to Light Love. It's a very rare spell, and it's only cast when true love is involved. Also it can only be cast without a wand and without the knowledge of the caster. It has only been cast twice before to my knowledge. The French wrote the most accurate description of it. They say In Light We Are Bound By Love I believe." Albus said.

"So what did Potter cast the spell?" Severus asked.

Albus looked down at the sleeping Harry and sighed. "No Severus, I believe you cast the spell."

"Albus, that's not possible. I don't even have a proper student/teacher relationship with the boy, how could I hold "the truest love" for him." Severus hissed, loading his words with sarcasm and malice.

"I do not know Severus, only you do." Albus stated, catching Severus's gaze. Albus looked down at Harry once more, and then he disappeared out the doors.

Severus dropped his sneering mask, and stared down at Harry. 'Could it be that the spell was more than one sided? No never. It wouldn't be possible for Harry Potter to love me. I am a cruel bastard. No one could ever love me.'

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

Harry heard the whole story through a haze. He couldn't concentrate on much. He had images swimming through his head. He saw his friends; Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Neville. He saw Tom Riddle and the Malfoys. He saw the whole Weasley family. He saw his own family. He saw his professors. And finally he came to rest on one image. Severus Snape smirked at him.

That was the answer' he thought 'I have to wake up! I have to tell him that the answer!'

Harry shot up in his bed. His eyes were wild, and his hair was disheveled more than usual. He was sweating, and he seemed to be looking for something. Hermione and Draco stood by his bed.

"Harry! You're awake! Draco go get Madame Pomfrey! Harry, Harry!" Hermione said frantically .

"No! Hermione, stop ok! I need...I need...I need Professor Snape! Go get him! Better yet let me go get him!" Harry jumped to his feet and ran out the door.

Hh...Hh...Hh...Hh

Draco smiled when he heard Harry's exclamation. He need Severus. Well it was about damn time!

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

Harry dashed down the empty halls. He needed to get to the dungeons soon. Professor Snape needed to know the answer he'd found. It was amazing it had taken them so long to find it. If they could just, no he wouldn't say it. No even to himself.

He ran faster. He was almost there. Just a little farther.

"Mister Potter! Shouldn't you be in the infirmary?" Severus asked, rounding the corner in front of Harry.

Harry gasped for breath, "I...I needed...needed to tell...tell you...the...the answer!"

"The answer to what? I didn't know there was a problem Mister Potter." Severus said.

"The...um...the problem you know. With the how... the whole Love Light thing, and yeah." Harry stumbled over his words.

"Then, pray tell Mister Potter, what have you found?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think that maybe, I know this will sound insane, but I think that we both cast the spell. That we kind of had this link or something. That we kind of...love...each other." Harry looked at the floor. He was nervous, very nervous. What if Snape rejected his idea? His purposal? He wasn't sure he could take that.

Hh...Hh...Hh...Hh

Severus couldn't believe his ears. It couldn't be. He hadn't heard what he thought he'd heard.

"Mister Potter, I think you'll need to repeat yourself. I am sure whatever nonsense this is, isn't what you meant to say." Severus said, his mind racing.

"No, I said exactly what I meant to. I love you, and you love me! It's got to be the answer!" Harry exclaimed.

"No, Mister Potter, I could **never** love you. I hated your father, and I hate you. You are the bane of my existence. Now go back to the infirmary, and out of my sight." Severus hissed. The boy had to be lying, and he wouldn't be made a fool of.

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

Harry shook his head. Tears ran down his face.

"NO! NO! Stop! Don't say that! It isn't true! It can't be! You have to love me. It's the answer! It's the answer!" Harry yelled, pounding his fists against Severus's chest.

"Mister Potter! Fifty points from Gryffindor for manhandling a teacher, and a detention tomorrow night!" Severus hissed, smirking at the sobbing boy before sweeping away.

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

Harry stood alone in the hallway, shivering. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He sat on the cold floor, and rocked back and forth. He cried and cried for what seemed like hours. Then Hermione and Draco found him.

"Harry? What happened?" Hermione asked, putting her arms around him.

"He didn't like my answer." Harry sobbed into her shoulder.

Draco glared down the hall. He needed to have a chat with his godfather.

"Get him back to the infirmary, I'll be right back." Draco said to Hermione.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, but Draco didn't answer, he just walked away.

Hh...Hh...Hh...Hh

"Severus Snape! I am ashamed to call you my godfather!" Draco yelled, as he stormed into his godfather's rooms.

"Mister Malfoy, I will only ask you to leave once." Severus glared at his godson.

"You left him fucking sobbing in the hallway! Sobbing! He woke up frantic, and you know the first thing he wanted was you. He asked for** you!** He didn't want to see me or Granger. Hell he didn't even want to Dumbledore! He only wanted to see you, and what to you do? You leave him sobbing in the hallway. You are a bastard. He loves you, and you can't even see him as a person!" Draco screamed. He glared at his godfather, angry tears rushing down his face. He stormed out, leaving Severus to gape behind him.

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

Hermione gently picked Harry up from the stone floor. She put his arm around her shoulder, and together they walked back to the infirmary.

She wasn't sure where Draco had gone, but she hoped wherever it was, it would help Harry.

Hh...Hh...Hh...Hh

Severus closed his eyes. He wished that today had never happened. Hell, he wished that yesterday had never happened. It was all too much. Just too much for even someone as in control as him to take. He took a deep breath, and walked over to his bookshelf. He yelled in rage and tore books from their places. They fell to the floor in a clatter, and more joined them until the whole bookshelf was devoid of its contents.

He whimpered, and knelt on the ground. He held his face in his hands. It was just too much.

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

Tom Riddle smiled. It was time.


	26. Our Love Caused War

Hello all! I hit a tad bit of a dry spell, but then I figured it all out! So here's an update, that is a little short I'm afraid, but nevertheless still here!

His plan had been perfect. Of course, it hadn't been his original plan. His original plan was based on Weasley's death. However, when he had found out about Severus's...affection for Potter, he couldn't resist. Snape just wasn't as good of a Legilimens as he thought.

It had all started when Wormtail had found the spell. It, when cast over a certain area, heightened all the emotions of the people in the area. The spell was tied to an object and kept dormant until the caster activated it.

He'd tied it to a wolf, and he sent the wolf to Hogwarts. Then, because he was brilliant, he made the wolf's howl the Lovegood girl's signal. Now all the residents at Hogwarts were going insane with the emotions they were felling. All he had to do now is call his Death Eaters and attack.

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

Severus hadn't moved. He was too tired to move. Life wasn't worth all this pain was it? He shuddered with inward sobs. And then he felt his arm burn.

Hh...Hh...Hh...Hh

Harry shot out of Hermione's arms. He had to warn someone.

"Harry! Wait! Where are you going?" Hermione called after him. He didn't answer.

"Why does everyone run away from me these days?" she muttered to herself.

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

Draco ran smack into Harry. He was still fuming, but at the sight of his friend, he became consumed with worry.

"Harry? Harry, what is it?" Draco asked clasping Harry's arms.

"Voldemort is going to attack...He...a spell...and...have to warn!" harry broke free of Draco's grasp and continued to run.

Hh...Hh...Hh...Hh

Draco found Hermione talking to herself a little ways from where he ran into Harry.

"Granger, are you alright? Are you _talking_ to yourself?" Draco asked.

"No I am not talking to myself!" Hermione snapped, but she continued to mutter under her breath.

"Yes you are Granger!" Draco taunted.

"Fine! Only because I think I repel people." Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Granger listen, we don't have time for your problems! We have a crisis on our hands." Draco insisted.

"Well then, what is so important that my problems have to be pushed aside? Did you break a nail?" Hermione asked, glaring.

"No Granger, I didn't. I was just informed, by Harry, that Voldemort is attacking!" Hermione shuddered slightly at the name.

"We need to find the Headmaster!" Hermione yelped, as Draco tugged roughly on her arm.

"My thoughts exactly." Draco replied, dragging Hermione down the hall.

"I can walk you know!" Hermione yelled.

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

"We attack Hogwarts now. Kill anyone who stands in your way. Bring Potter to me. Now go! Except you Severus." Tom smirked as his Death Eaters disappeared.

Severus bowed. "Yes My Lord?"

"Severus you haven't been faithful to me have you?" Tom pointed his wand at Severus's chest.

Hh...Hh...Hh...Hh

Albus Dumbledore had brought in the Order. Daniel Armeyer had called in Aurors. They stood ready at the gates of Hogwarts. Harry Potter stood at the head, alongside him stood Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, and Albus Dumbledore.

Suddenly the air heated up. Static raised everyone's hair, and hundreds of Death Eaters appeared before them. The curses flew.

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

Draco sought out his father. He wanted to be the one to do it. He wanted the satisfaction of killing Lucius Malfoy.

"Are you looking for me Draco?" Lucius asked, stepping from behind a tree.

"Father." Draco smirked.

"I worried, when you didn't reply to my letter, that you had switched sides. I see now, that my assumptions were correct." Lucius sneered at his son.

"Yes, well unlike you, I won't bow down to some lowlife half-blood. Now good bye Father." Draco raised his wand, and Lucius fell, dead.

Hh...Hh...Hh...Hh

Harry searched the battlefield. He couldn't find who he was looking for. 'Where is he? Why isn't he here?' Harry thought frantically. He had no more time to worry. He was hit in the head with a rock, and he fell unconscious.

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

"Thank you Wormtail. That will be all. Go back to the battle." Voldemort waved him away. "Harry Potter. At my feet, unconscious. This is too good."

Harry began to stir. "Wha...? Where am I?"

"With me Potter. Where you belong." Tom hissed.

Harry stood up, and looked around. The first thing he noticed was Severus laying on the floor. Harry rushed to his side, thinking the worst.

"No, no, he isn't dead. Just asleep." Tom laughed. H flicked his wand, and Severus began to wake.

"Now then. Back to business." He flicked his wand once more, and Harry was bound with ropes.

Severus blinked once, and sprang to his feet. He whirled around, and when he saw Harry his face fell.

"No." Was the only thing he said.

Hh...Hh...Hh...Hh

Draco rushed around the hospital ward. After the battle was over, he hadn't seen Harry. He guessed that Harry had been injured. As the beds of injured people dwindled, Draco began to worry for Harry's safety. He saw Lupin standing near the door, speaking with Dumbledore.

"Have either of you seen Harry?" Draco asked.

Lupin shook his head, "Is he not among the injured?"

"No he's not." Draco replied.

"Oh dear Merlin." Dumbledore cried, as he rushed off to find someone.

Wowness! Much longer than I thought. My original copy of this was like a page and a half! Lucky you guys! So REVIEW pretty please.


	27. Almost Too Easy

Tom Riddle's POV:

Tom laughed. 'This is too good. I'm was about to kill my rival, and break up an epic love. Nothing could be better than that. Except maybe one of those chocolate crackers Wormtail always has on him. But back to today's events.' Tom thoughts were scattered, but gleeful, as Severus woke up.

"Now, now Severus. Don't worry! I promise to kill you first!" Tom said, clapping his hands together. Severus looked horrified, and Tom smirked. 'I love that look. If I didn't want to destroy the epic love between those two, I'd keep Severus just for that look!'

Potter stepped up. 'Well not stepped up. He is bound by ropes so it is more like trying to.' He focused on what the boy was saying. "-and I just want to get this over with. So if you don't mind, let's skip the dramatics okay?"

'Listen to him! He thinks he can bargain with me! I am an evil lord, he can't bargain with me!'

"Harry," Oh look Severus is going to try and save the day! "Just kill the bastard. Do it now while he isn't paying attention."

"Severus, I always pay attention." Tom scoffed. 'He thinks I don't pay attention! Right, must focus. Severus, Severus, you poor fool!'

"If you will notice, you are both unarmed." Tom grinned.

'What is this? Potter doesn't seemed worried. He's called Severus over to him, Severus doesn't look too happy about that!'

"How sweet, you're holding hands. That won't save you." Tom pointed his wand at Harry's chest. He began the killing curse, but he was interrupted.

'White light? Latin? They shouldn't be able to preform magic without their wands! This can't be happening! NO!' He said the last word aloud as the curse hit him.

Harry's POV:

'I can't believe he knocked me out with a rock. A rock!' Harry raged inside his head. HE didn't even notice that Severus was waking up until he heard him whisper 'no'.

"Now, now Severus! I promise to kill you first!" Tom said, gleefully. 'Great more dramatics! I just want to get this over with! Maybe if I tell him that? Well it is worth a try. But, merlin, I cannot move! Stupid ropes.'

"I really don't want to do this and I just want to get it over with. So if you don't mind, let's skip the dramatics okay?" Harry said, still trying to wiggle around the ropes.

'Well he doesn't even look like he's paying attention! I want a little more respect here. Just because he thinks he's going to kill me...'

"Harry," Harry's eyes lit up at being called Harry. "Just kill the bastard. Do it now while he isn't paying attention."

'My thoughts exactly. But I have no wand...wait what about that picture? Maybe...we didn't have wand then either! Jackpot!'

"Severus, I always pay attention!"

"Yeah, right." Harry muttered so no one could hear him.

"If you'll notice, you are both unarmed." Harry could just hear the cackle behind those words.

'Now if I could only get Severus over here! Wait, ah here we go. Don't look at me like that! Yes you come here! That would be why I am motioning in your direction.'

"What do you want! This isn't the time to be fooling around Potter!" Severus hissed. Tom didn't notice.

"I have a plan. I think you just need to hold my hand-"

"Potter! We don't have-"

"Hold my hand!" Harry voice was very firm. Severus almost flinched, but he took Harry's hand.

'See that wasn't so hard.' Harry rolled his eyes.

"How sweet. You're holding hands. That won't save you!" Tom pointed his wand.

'Heh, that's what you think.' Harry's mind was flooded with words he didn't understand. A white light surrounded them, and when Harry could see again, Tom was dead.

'That was too easy! I want to do that again...'

Severus's POV:

'He knocked me out. I thought he was going to kill me, but he only knocked me out. And he has Harry. In ropes. This cannot be good. I thought we taught the boy better than this.'

"No," Severus whispered.

"Now, now Severus. Don't worry! I promise to kill you first!"

'He would say something like that. At least I have the right idea by looking horrified.'

"I really don't want to do this and I just want to get it over with. So if you don't mind, let's skip the dramatics okay?" That was Harry.

'You bargain? Now? We really have not taught that boy. Why are you not trying to kill him?'

"Harry," Shouldn't have called him that. "Kill the bastard. Do it now while he isn't paying attention."

'Damn, that would make him pay attention wouldn't it?'

"Severus, I always pay attention."

'Sure you do.'

"Yeah right." Harry said.

'Keep your mouth shut boy. I do want to come out of this alive.'

"If you'll notice, You are both unarmed." Tom was really enjoying that.

'Wait, I didn't notice. How did I not notice. I am a spy for a reason. Maybe it's old age...look Potter is dancing. No wait, he's not. He's motioning for me to come over there. Why? This is not the time for confessing our love to each other!'

"What do you want! This isn't the time to be fooling around Potter!" Severus kept his voice low.

"I have a plan. I think you just need to hold my hand-"

'Listen to him! He wants to hold hands! Is he insane?'

"Potter! We don't have-"

"Hold my hand!"

'He interrupted me. Me! And in that tone of voice! This is worth a detention...And he rolled his eyes. The little twerp.'

"How sweet. You're holding hands. That won't save you!" Tom look almost evil as he pointed his wand.

'And now we-Latin?' The words took over his mind, and he didn't hear Tom scream as the white light covered them.

'He's dead. Humph. That was easy. I could have done that years ago. Shouldn't there have been a battle or blood? This was like skipping through daisies!'

Regular POV:

"Well, that wasn't as heroic as I thought it would be." Harry said.

"I agree. No battle, no blood at all. Rather shoddy if you ask me." Severus replied.

"Professor, this all seems like a dream. Like something someone made up in their head." Harry voiced his fear.

"One should hope not Potter. I don't fancy having to do this again." Severus snapped.

"Well, it's just we all seem...I don't know...out of character?" Harry seemed doubtful of his statement.

"Yes, I think so to. Out of character is exactly how I would describe this." Severus agreed.

"Do you think it's a spell?"

"Most likely. I'd hate to think that I'll wake up tomorrow and not be able to put on a fierce glare. That would ruin my day entirely."

"And I rather feel like a pouf, can't properly take care of myself. I'd like to think that normally I am pretty self - sufficient. I guess this explains that painting."

"Painting Potter?"

"Yes, the one from the future. It shows us standing just here, with dead Voldemort right there. We did seem terribly out of character there as well. Bickering, and I was sarcastic! Not what I would say is normal. I'm not sure if I am capable of being sarcastic."

"No, you aren't. Do you think that-"

"Snape!" Sirius cried.

"Sirius? What are you doing? How did you get here?" Harry was flabbergasted.

Sirius dropped his wand hand, and he looked over at Harry.

"You alright Harry? This slimy git didn't do anything to you?"

"I am fine, and he is not slimy!" Harry glared.

"What kind of curse did you put on him Snape!" Sirius cried.

"Black, you are never right. So let me just say that you are not right now." Severus was overjoyed that he sounded scathing again.

"Professor, you sounded like you again." Harry grinned.

"It does seem that I do." Severus replied, his tone saying that Harry had stated the obvious.

"How did the battle finish up Sirius? Do you know?" Harry asked, returning his attention to his godfather.

"Hogwarts is safe." Sirius nodded affirmatively.

"Damn. I missed the bloody battle. See Potter, this is what I get when I fall in love with you." Severus leveled Harry with an accusing glare.

"I knew you were lying in the hallway. I just knew it." Harry smiled.

Severus almost smiled back. Almost. 'It's out in the open now. I've gone and let him in. And so easily to. It isn't normal. I should be raging a war in my mind about this. I should deny it at every turn. What is wrong with me?'

Harry was still smiling when he heard a thump. Sirius had fainted. 'Shouldn't I react that way? I didn't know I was gay, and I am confessing my undying love to my hated Potions professor. Isn't that strange?'

Ok I know OOC. But I have a reason, I really do. Just REVIEW please and I shall reveal all in the next chapter. Also, school starts up tomorrow so I don't know how that will affect my updating schedule. Just rest assured that I will finish this fic!


	28. Draco and His Muses About Love

A little teaser that I had time to write for you guys. Thank you for the reviews and I hope to put out a whole chapter soon.

_Journal,_

_We found Harry. He was safe. Acting a little weird, but he was safe. Dumbledore said his strange behavior was due to the after effects of a spell we were all under._

_Voldemort is dead. Harry and Severus, who was with Harry, vanquished him. Black has been pronounced innocent. I always new he was. Don't ask me how, but as soon as Harry told me about him I knew. Not because Harry said he was innocent, but because my instincts, and the fact that I knew Pettigrew was a Death Eater, told me that Black was innocent._

_Harry seems to be overwhelmed by the fact that his godfather is here. You would have thought Black had come back from the dead or something_. _It is also cutting into my matchmaking plans. Maybe I'll give up on those two. It seems that they will never get together. Plus, I need time to work on my love life. I lust after my best friend. Not good. I need someone in my life, that much is obvious._

_Hermione maybe? No, she'd never have me. Maybe Pansy? No, I hate her. Neville perhaps? He has always had a quirky charm. No, I think I should leave the poor fellow alone._

_Then who? I don't know that many who I am suited to. I could seduce Black. Keep him away from Harry. Then I could take care of both my plans. Get Harry and Severus together, and get myself a love life._

_This is not a bad plan. Maybe that is what I will do. Yes, I think I shall. But first I have much homework to finish. Classes are going to restart_ _soon. It has been a week since Voldemort's attack._ _And after all we do need to learn I suppose._

_-Draco Malfoy_

_Ps...At supper this evening, Armeyer announced a ball was to be held. In two weeks time. I shall have completed my plans by then. And if all else fails, I will take Harry myself. If He and my godfather can't get together, I should at least get what I want._


	29. The Doodles of Love and Other Tales

If I didn't know better, I'd think he had forgotten. However, I have seen the looks. The looks of confusion he sends my way every time he thinks no one is watching. I think he is still trying to decide if I meant what I said. Maybe he is still trying to figured out if I actually said it at all.

He hangs around Black. Never leaves his side. That confuses me. I am not sure if he's trying to hide from me or forget me. Maybe he is trying to forget himself. What's going on in his mind.

If that is the case, I shall have to take matters into my own hands. I do not fancy having to do that. I've made my move, and now it is his turn.

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

I am working up the courage to ask Sirius about it. I am afraid to do it though. I know how mad he would get if he found out I was in love with the greasy git.

He would blow up completely. I couldn't take that. He is my only family after all. But I love Severus. With all my heart. Which scares me just as much as losing Sirius.

I don't know how to break it to Hermione either. Something tells me that she already knows. Hermione knows everything. Draco knows already. He's known since it first began. Severus doesn't know though. I should have told him, but there was something wrong with the moment. There was something wrong with everything that day.

It was a spell. A spell that messed with our emotions. Made them soar or something. Heightened them, I believe that's what Dumbledore said. It was so confusing, that day. And the final battle was lame. If it had ended that way years ago, maybe it would have been ok.

I still haven't gathered my thoughts. I didn't even know I was gay, but I have no problem with it. I fell in love so easily, yet I am fine with that as well. It should be overwhelming, but I am almost too calm.

Hh...Hh...Hh...Hh

Harry was sitting in History of Magic as he thought about all this. He was doodling absently on his paper when Hermione looked over at him. He was not paying attention, and did not see her look. She scanned his paper, and smiled. All his drawings were hearts with the initials SS in them.

'A love sick boy if I ever saw one.' She thought to herself.

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

Draco was drawing up a plan. Something that was not going to fail. He need to seduce Black away from Harry. And he needed to get Severus and Harry together. It was going to be complicated. However, he did not plan to lose. Everything was going to work perfectly, and love was going to be in the air. Now he just needed to speak to Granger.

Hh...Hh...Hh...Hh

Luna looked out her window. The hospital would not stop her. Potter wasn't dead. He was not lying in a coffin six feet under the ground, but he needed to be. He deserved the same fate as Ron. So did Snape. He interfered with the plans to kill Potter, and he also needed to be six feet under. If she had anything to say about it, they would both be dead by the new year.

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

After class, Harry hurried away dropping the paper he had been drawing on. Hermione stooped and picked it up. She folded it and stuck it in her pocket. It would come in handy at some point.

Ok short again but I have homework and such. School sucks. REVIEWS rule. You guys rule as well. Thank you.


	30. All Comes Crashing Down

Ok! I love you guys. Especially Avipup. I can not believe you reviewed EVERY chapter. You rock my socks from here to outer space. And just so you know, my new AIM screen name is in fact snarryvirgin. AS to the rest of you: My angels. You all rule the world with your reviews. Now I am hoping to start winding this story up. Tie my lose ends and what not. But I might get more ideas and it could be twenty chapters longer, you never know. But anyway. School still sucks and I was sick. Still am actually. So send reviews and wish me well. On with the show...I mean story!

Harry was sitting alone by the window in the boys dorm. Christmas break had snuck up on him. Almost everyone was gone. Hermione had gone to see her folks, and so had everyone else in Gryffindor. In fact it was just him, Draco, and a couple of Ravenclaw second years. A pretty poor crowd to say the least. But it was perfect for Harry's plans.

He had been reluctant at first, but Hermione blackmailed him. She had threatened to send his doodles to everyone in school. He had almost had a heart attack when he had seen his drawings in Hermione's hand. She hadn't been bluffing. So they had devised a plan. They had let Draco in on it of course. Harry was going to need his help after all. And tonight, the plan was to start.

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

Draco rubbed his hands together. This was perfect. This plan of Granger's was exactly what he had had in mind. All he had to do was make sure he kept Black occupied while Harry talked to Severus. It was bloody brilliant how close their plans had been. Draco, of course, had been more sophisticated with his plans, but Granger's plan worked just as well. But the timing had to be right. They had to get to the Great Hall _after_ Severus had come, otherwise it just wouldn't work.

Hh...Hh...Hh...Hh

Daniel sat in his office. The news he had just received did not bode well. The Lovegood girl had escaped. He knew where she was heading. Right back to Hogwarts was where she would go. After all, she did have a job to finish.

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

Draco rushed Harry to the hall. They arrived just in time to watch the Potions Master walk in. Harry smiled. 'Perfect timing.'

"Ok, now Harry, do you remember what Hermione told you?" Draco asked.

"Of course I do Draco. I am not an idiot." Harry snapped.

"If you say so Potter." Draco smirked.

"We do not have time for this! You need to get in there and distract Sirius." Harry replied, suddenly jittery.

"Sirius, right. I have to remember to call him that." Draco said to himself, walking into the Hall.

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

Harry watched Draco go. He was losing his nerve, and he knew it. There was no way he could go through with this. He turn on his heels and ran.

Hh...Hh...Hh...Hh

Draco sauntered over to Sirius and sat down beside him. Sirius looked up expecting Harry. When he caught sight of Draco, his eyebrows shot up.

"Malfoy. Where is my godson?" Sirius asked cautiously.

"Still with the Malfoy stuff huh? I am not my father you know. You can let old grudges pass." Draco replied, spooning food onto his plate.

"...Draco then. You didn't answer my question."

"Well he came with me. He said he'd be here in a moment." Draco buttered a piece of bread.

Sirius watched Draco carefully. The boy was appealing. Not unlike his father in that aspect, but Sirius new Draco was just as cold hearted. No amount of beauty could disguise the evil within. Draco's hair shown like snow in the light, and caused Sirius to blink. What was it Harry saw in this man? Was it that Harry had been bewitched? Or was Draco actually more than he seemed to be?

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

Draco was starting to worry. It had been more than enough time, and Harry still had not shown. Draco had known Harry would chicken out. This wasn't like going up against Voldemort. This was something new to the Boy Who Lived. The workings of the heart had never been explained to him. Draco remained oblivious to Sirius's wondering eyes, and half heartedly spooned green beans into his mouth.

Hh...Hh...Hh...Hh

Harry had run to Astronomy Tower. He thought of this as an ironic spot. Most people in his state would be here to jump. But not him, he was only here for the view. He needed something to help him think. His nerves were on edge. He was confused and unsure. As he had stood outside the Great Hall, everything had suddenly crashed down on him at once.

How could he be gay? The only person he had ever liked had been Cho. A girl! And being in love with Snape? That had to be a joke. He had somehow always knew it had all happened too fast. He had probably been bewitched. By Draco maybe? But then what about the future he had seen? Did he really want to mess that up? Did he even want it to come to pass anymore?

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

Luna had escaped. She wasn't sure how she had done it, but she had. And now she was heading to Hogwarts. The one place that she almost didn't want to see again. She had to however. Potter had to die. He had killed Ron, and deserved the same fate. She came to the front gate, its iron bars forbidding her entrance to the castle. She knew another way in. The lake was always good for a swim. She grinned wickedly, and stripped out of her hospital gown. She looked like a doll in the moonlight. And as she waded into the frigid water, she spared one last look at the castle. In one of the tallest towers, she saw raven hair. It could only be one person. Harry Potter.

Hh...Hh...Hh...Hh

She was here. Already, she was here. He had to find Potter. Had to find Snape. One of the two. Both actually. He rushed down to the Great Hall. He was in luck. Snape was setting at the table. He ran over.

"Snape! She's back. I have no idea where Potter is! You have to find him. You found him last time!" Daniel barked.

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

Severus looked up. He knew what Daniel was talking about immediately. Luna was back, and she was after Harry. _His_ Harry. He wouldn't let her. He stood and ran out.


	31. I've Tried To Hate You

Well...I...um? Well, you see...oh never mind! I give up. Read and review please...

He'd looked in all the places he was sure Harry would be. He hadn't been in any of them. If there was a time to be worried ever in his life, it was now. He had one last place to check before he called an all out search of the castle. The Astronomy Tower. It wasn't a likely place, but maybe Harry had needed to think.

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

Harry's thoughts were stopped. Did he want the future to be different than what he had seen? Did he want that happy ending?

He heard pounding footsteps behind him. He turned quickly to see the worried face of the Potions Master.

"Potter...Lovegood is...back." Severus managed to pant out.

Harry stared at him with confusion. Luna couldn't be back. There was no way she could get into Hogwarts. Harry turned his back on Severus, to look up at the night sky.

"You interrupted my thoughts." Harry said simply.

"Potter, now is not the time for thinking. I have to get you somewhere she can't find you." Severus stood straighter, and let his tone become sterner.

"Do you care?" Harry asked, once again turning to face the man. Harry's face was devoid of any emotion.

"Do I care? About whether you live or die? Yes, you stupid boy! Of course I care. I have not spent the past six years saving you just to let you die now!" Severus spat.

"So then, I was only a waste of your time." Harry winced at his own tone. Colder than he had ever been. It was almost as if he felt his heart turn to ice. He shivered slightly, and knew. He needed that happy ending.

Hh...Hh...Hh...Hh

Severus looked at Harry in shock. 'Only a waste of time...? No never a waste. You could never be a waste of my time.'

"No...saving you would never be a waste of my time." His voice like a whisper. He moved toward Harry. Something in the air shifted. A wind blew over them, and she was there.

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

"Oh look, the happy couple." Luna sneered.

Harry blinked at her. He had nothing to say to that. They were anything but a happy couple.

"Come now Harry, glad to see me?" Luna walked over to him. She circled him like a vulture.

"Yes Luna, I am glad to see you. You are my friend. Somewhere inside you, you are my friend." Harry grabbed her hand.

Luna snatched it back as if she had been burned. "I stopped being your friend when you killed Ron! You can never redeem yourself. It's unforgivable."

Hh...Hh...Hh

As she seethed, Severus worked. He said a series of spells in his head. Silently binding the girl. As a final touch, he glued her to the nearest wall. Glowing green bands holding her in place.

She turned to him. Glaring fiercely.

"And you Snape, always the hero aren't you? I promise that tonight you won't be able to save poor little Harry." She turned her head away from him. Focused her attention back on Harry.

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

Harry could tell Luna had realized something. He saw a gleam in her eyes. The kind a child gets when there's a really big slice of cake waiting for it. She smiled in his direction.

"He doesn't know does he?" She almost cackled. "You never told him. And now you doubt it yourself. Don't you?"

Harry refused to meet her gaze.

"This is too good!" Luna's eyes flashed red.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Harry denied.

"Oh Potter, you will regret not telling him! Do you want to see how you've changed the future? You can't have your happy ending now!" She grinned at Harry's horrified face.

"What...what are you talking about?" Harry's voice shook. He glanced quickly over to make sure the Potions Master still stood. He was there. A slight confused look on his face, but he was still there.

"I mean, Potter, that you have destroyed any future you might have had. I can show you if you wish." Luna's eyes were now gleaming red.

Harry walked over to her. "Show me."

"Potter! What are you doing!" Severus cried.

Harry spared him one last look. It was one of a desperate boy. Severus's heart broke. Luna bent down as far as she could, and licked Harry's forehead. Harry felt a whirlwind under his feet, and he was gone.

Hh...Hh...Hh...Hh

He landed in a familiar room. The spare one beside the Potions Master's own. He smiled with joy. The door opened to reveal Severus Snape looking very tired. He didn't notice harry standing there. Harry realized that he was hidden in shadows. He stepped into the light, his footsteps announcing his presence.

Severus looked up. One glance at Harry, and his face darkened.

"What do you think you are doing? Did I not tell you I never wanted to see you again?" The voice was calm, but Harry could tell there was a wave of emotion hidden behind.

"Do you hate me now?" Harry asked the only question that came to his mind.

The answer surprised him. "After all you've done to me I should. But no I don't hate you. I try, but I can't"

Harry nodded. He knew then that Luna had been wrong. He hadn't ruined it completely. There was still a chance. He willed himself back.

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

"You were wrong...Tom" Harry said, stepping out from the fog that had come in.

"Ah, so you figured me out have you Potter?" Tom said from his place on the wall.

"You didn't really disguise yourself." Harry shrugged.

Tom morphed from Luna to his normal form. The wall bindings no longer held him, and he stalked over to Severus, who was standing in a corner only watching.

"Severus, you were always such a good follower. I suppose it's not your fault that Potter was your only weakness. I am afraid though, that he shall be your downfall." Tom turned back to Harry. "The future was destroyed wasn't it?"

"Actually, no." Harry replied.

"No? After everything I've done to keep you two apart?" Tom laughed.

"He doesn't hate me. He said he tried, but he couldn't hate me." Harry looked almost blissful. His face turned upwards. It had started to rain, the cold drops washed his face clean of the worries.

"That could be changed. After all, it won't matter if your dead." Tom pulled his wand out of his sleeve.

Harry looked at him. "You can try."

Tom smirked. "I always win Potter. I don't have to try."

Hh...Hh...Hh

He shot the killing curse at Harry. Severus almost screamed, but the curse simply fell away.

No, it didn't fall away. It was absorbed by the scar. The little lightning bolt that cursed Harry with fame he never wanted.

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

Tom tried again. His curse met the same fate. He began to get frustrated. He tried over and over again. All his attempts ended the same way. The scar absorbed them.

"What is this?" Tom asked in disbelief.

"Love Tom. Plain and simple." Harry said, opening his arms wide.

"Your mother's love shouldn't protect you anymore. It wore off when you turned sixteen. It's impossible that it could still be protecting you." Tom said, his eyes narrowed.

Hh...Hh...Hh

"I never said it was her love." Harry smiled, his voice was soft. His eyes drooped. He was tired. Filled with a buoyant feeling of protection. He knew that the love he shared with the other would keep him alive.

Ss...Ss...Ss

Tom felt victory return to him as he figured the meaning behind Harry's words. He turned his wand to point at Severus.

"Potter, wake up! I want you to see this." Tom said, rage coating his words.

Harry opened his eyes, and followed Tom's wand to his target.

"Say good bye." Tom sneered.

"Never!" harry screamed. He ran to stand in front of Severus, but a force held him back.

He was stopped by one simple word.

"No."

Ok! That's all for this chapter! Next one is coming soon!


	32. Almost Not To Be Saved

Harry could not believe his ears. He didn't want to be saved.

"What the fuck do you mean no!" he screamed.

Tom cackled, but Harry hardly heard him. All his attention was focused entirely on Severus. The world narrowed until all he could see was the dark haired Potions professor.

" Mr. Potter...Harry, I said no. You can't save me. Not this time. Let me go." It was all said in barely above a whisper.

Harry felt the tears start to fall. He couldn't help it. He had finally found love, at least he thought, and now it was being ripped away. Life was cruel, unbearably cruel. He stopped the tears, furiously wiped them away.

"I won't let you die. I love you. I LOVE you dammit!" Harry screamed. He looked over the tower and screamed out the declaration of love again. "Did you hear me! I LOVE Severus Snape!"

He turned back to Severus. "Did you hear me?" He spread his arms in a show of desperation.

"I love you to." And that was that. Simple and easy. As if it was meant to be. Written in the stars. The connection would never be broken.

If only it were that easy.

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

Hermione had taken a stroll across the lake, when she had seen a pale figure walk up to the castle. She hid behind a tree, and watched with interest. For a while, she heard nothing. A slight murmur from the Astronomy tower. She could tell there were three people up there. One was Harry. That she was sure of. The other two she couldn't quite get a fix on.

Then the shout came. A loud declaration. Of love at that. Harry, she was sure that's who it was, had just yelled out that he loved Professor Snape. She smiled to herself.

'About time.' she thought, running inside.

Hh...Hh...Hh...Hh

Draco was decidedly worried. Black...no Sirius, had not spoken to him. He just kept staring. Of course he was worried about Harry as well. But he trusted that this would bring the two ignorant twits together. He knew they would both come out alive. He just knew. If only Sirius would talk to him! If Harry could have a love life, so could he. He made a side note to kill Harry after this.

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

The two men stared at each other. Almost lost in each others eyes. They stepped closer until they were almost touching. Never quite falling into each other. They were still both wary of it all. So they decided that one problem after another.

They turned. Almost as one. To point at Tom. Once again a stream of Latin and I white light engulfed the Dark Lord. He fought. Tearing the light to shreds. Howling the whole time. The two became weaker. They couldn't keep the light going much longer. Even with the power of two.

They put one last effort into the spell. Shouting the words, and sealing it all with their first kiss. Gentle at first, then urgent. A clash of tongues, a battle for dominance. Fierce but not quite. The effort left both breathless, and the Dark Lord shuddering on the floor.

Smoke rose from his charred skin. Tears ran down from snake eyes. He was in pain, that much could be seen.

"You...You win...P..P..Potter, let me live. Show me mercy." Tom begged.

Harry stumbled, half blind towards Voldemort. He almost tripped only to be steadied by two firm hands. He turned around to face eyes that went on forever. A dark abyss that, now, Harry was quite easily falling into. He smiled, and the smile was returned. Harry stepped away, turned his back to the stone wall.

Hh...Hh...Hh...Hh

The killing curse fell easily from Severus's lips. Too easy in his opinion. But none of that mattered. He had something to look forward to.

It was amazing how one single boy could change everything...

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

The Dark Lord was dead. Really dead this time. And two figures in the Astronomy Tower fell to the ground. Completely used. Daniel Armeyer scurried up the stairs and levitated the two down to the infirmary. The dead body left behind.

OK! No this is not over yet. More chapters to come! So review, make me happy!


	33. Could It Be Love?

On this story's final stretch. Support these last chapters with your final reviews. And check out the new story. It is another SS/HP romance called Burning Gaze.

It was the loud noises of rejoicing that awoke the pair. They looked around, both slightly befuddled. They could not quite remember where they were or how they had got there. It would seem however that the older of the pair suddenly remembered, and in uncharacteristic behavior jumped up, ran over to the other, and pressed their lips together.

The younger of the two was taken by surprise but never the less accepted the other's plundering mouth willingly. It was a minute of bliss before they were interrupted.

"Harry?" came a voice from somewhere to there left. "Are you awake yet?"

It was Hermione. She wandered into the room, and she was greeted with the sight of two men holding hands and smiling into each others eyes. It caused her to smile as well. Clearing her throat, she stepped closer.

The two men jumped apart as if they had been burned. The taller glaring at her for daring to disturb them.

"Miss Granger, who gave you permission to come in here?" Severus demanded of the bushy haired girl.

"Secret is safe with me. I just came to see if Harry was awake. Obviously he is so I must go get Draco. He has been anxiously awaiting for the both of you to become conscious again." Hermione said, giggling slightly.

Harry watched his friend skip from the room, memories came back to him. The whole night on the rooftop. His confession, and Voldemort's defeat. He looked over at Severus, his eyes lowered shyly.

Severus strode over to him. He lifted Harry's chin, and stared directly into the emerald green eyes. A slight smile graced the potions master's face. His eyes softened, and his pale face became less stressed. Harry returned the smile with one of his own. They just sat like that for awhile. Forgetting that they had things to talk about, people to see, a life to get back to. For now they were content just sitting in each other's presence.

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

"Draco?" Hermione called. He had just been standing outside of the infirmary. Where had that man gotten to?

She looked around again, eyes finding there way into all the nooks and cracks. Draco did not turn up anywhere. She sighed in frustration, and went in search of the illusive blonde.

Hh...Hh...Hh...Hh

Draco was rocking on the balls of his feet. Hermione had gone in to see if Harry and Severus were awake yet. He hoped they were. They had been out for a week and a half, and he was anxious to hear what had happened on the rooftop. Hermione had told him about Harry's confession, but Draco had to be sure. He had to know if they were together.

Draco began to pace. His head turned downward, and his thoughts drowning out all other sounds. He didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind him.

"What is it that draws me to you?" Sirius said. He put a hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco jumped, and whirled around. He saw Sirius standing in front of him and smiled.

" Good morning Sirius." He said brightly, glancing once again over at the door to the infirmary.

Sirius gaped at being called by his first name but quickly got over it. He blinked rapidly and then smiled. Draco kept glancing over at the infirmary doors and Sirius noticed.

"You are distracted. Maybe I should speak to you later?" Sirius said, turning to leave.

" No, wait. Let's walk. " draco said, taking Sirius's hand.

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

Hermione had searched the whole castle. On foot. It had taken three hours, and that did not include all the hidden passageways. Draco was no where to be found. At least not inside.

She pulled her hair away from her sweaty face, and zipped up the jacket she had taken form around her waist. She stood on the stairs leading down to the grounds. Looking out towards the lake she caught a glimpse of two figures. She headed out that way.

As she drew closer, she saw Draco walking with Sirius. They were both laughing and holding hands. She smiled and shook her head. She was disturbing another relationship. 'All the good ones are gay' she thought.

She turned and headed back inside. It was no use trying to pry Draco away. If anything she needed to stay far away. It seemed that love was in the air, and who was she to deny it.

Hh...Hh...Hh...Hh

It was only hours later Harry dared even blink. He was afraid that if he did Severus would disappear. Leave him, deny him again. So he didn't move. His chest barely moved in the rhythm of his breathing. He didn't even lick his dry lips.

The stillness began to creep up on him. Leave him cold, and so he began to shift. First he blinked. After that test he saw that Severus stayed in the same position, and then he began to laugh. The hilarity of his anxiety overwhelmed him. He laughed loudly, and buried his face in the blankets below him.

After a while, he calmed enough to look up. Severus stared at him, and eyebrow raised in question. Harry smiled, and once again buried his face in the blankets. He felt a hand on his back, and realized he needed to breathe. He sat up still smiling.

"Are you alright?" Concern filled Severus's voice. He could only hope that Harry hadn't gone completely insane.

"Yes, yes completely fine. It was just I sat so still because I was afraid you wouldn't be here if I took my eyes away, and I realized how hilarious that was." Harry said, goofy grin present on his young face.

"I won't leave you Harry. That I can promise. Now go to sleep. We will talk in the morning, and then we must insert ourselves back into reality." Severus said, stroking Harry's hair. Harry smiled and promptly fell asleep, allowing Severus to think.

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

He watched the young man sleep. Not perfect to anyone who didn't look hard enough, but as he watched the perfection that was Harry Potter made itself known. Severus stared at the beauty of it until he to fell asleep. His arms encircled Harry's waist, and tomorrow seemed so far away.

Hh...Hh...Hh

Draco stumbled his way back up to the castle. He couldn't believe he had acted so rashly. He and Sirius had gone to Hogsmede, and managed to get drunk. He had in his own drunken stupor kissed Sirius. In horror, he had run away. He could not believe he had been so stupid!

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

Sirius watched in a daze as Draco ran from the tavern. HE put his hand up to his lips, and a shudder ran through his body. Could it be love so fast?

Alright! Thank you for all the reviews. I am happy to have gotten to the romance also. And no one sick anti gays on me, I'd be murdered! Now then, a few more chapters before the final one and then that's it and all my time will be focused on Burning Gaze. So bare with me in the final leg, and don't forget to support the troops working on the new story! Ta for now!


	34. Say My Name

Ok, this is like the third or fourth to last chapter. More Snarry goodness and then an epilogue of Snarry goodness as well. Then the end, and you will have to read Burning Gaze for your Snarry fix. Just kidding you don't have to read Burning Gaze. There are so many other better authors out there!

Harry woke up from a restful night's sleep. Arms were around him, and his foggy memory wasn't quite in focus. He opened his eyes to see Severus Snape asleep beside him. That brought his memory in focus.

"Please let this not be a dream." He whispered, his hand ghosting over Severus's face.

"I assure you it is not." Severus replied, his eyes opening as well.

Harry smiled and yawned. "As long as you say its not. It feels like one. Not one I've ever had to be sure, but it still feels like one." Harry rambled.

Severus got a twinkle in his eyes. Sort of like Albus. 'Damn you Albus, your contagious.' Severus ranted in his head, bringing his lips down upon Harry's promptly quieting the younger man down.

"Much better. You talk too much Mister Potter. I will have to teach how to not talk." Severus said rubbing his head which had begun to ache.

Just then Madame Pomphrey bustled in. She looked over at the two men still waking up, a tangle of limbs and smiled.

"I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" She asked brightly.

Harry smirked slightly. "No nothing at all." Severus smacked him upside the head, and turned to the nurse.

"How long have we been...indisposed?" He asked.

"Three weeks. Finally defeating Voldemort," She still shuddered slightly at the name, "took a lot out of you two. In fact yesterday was the first time you have both been conscious at all. We were all quite worried you'd both go into a magical coma. One we couldn't get you out of."

"A magical coma?" Harry asked.

"A coma induced from a high off magic. Mostly in happens to young witches and wizards who experiment with Dark and powerful magics that their bodies can not handle. The same way a muggle would get high off a drug. It can also be addicting resulting in a coma that you can't be brought out of, or the magic is so old and powerful that it shuts down all your body functions also resulting in a coma you can not be brought out of." Severus explained.

"So why would they think we might go into a coma like that?" Harry asked, forgetting Madame Pomphrey was still in the room.

"Mister Potter, are you not aware that Severus is the only reason you are still alive?" She asked him.

"No...I didn't know that it was possible that I was dead." Harry said, confused.

"Well, the spell you two somehow managed to use, and the fact that you used love to power it, made it one of the most powerfully cast spells in existence. Therefore, if Severus had not been there sharing his life fore with you, Mister Potter, you would be dead now." she explained.

Harry's eyes widened in shock. He turned to look at Severus who was in turn looking at him. Love had powered their spell. Made it one of the most powerful. How could they not be together. Harry decided that they really did have a lot to talk about.

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

Draco woke up with a monestrous headache. He squinted his eyes against the light, clutching his head in his hands. What had happened the night before? All he could see were some fuzzy details of drinking with Sirius. But he had a vague notion that something else, something important, had happened.

If only he could just remember. He tried focusing on what he could remember, hoping it would reveal more. However, soon his head became worse, and he had to rush to the bathroom. As he hung his head over the toilet in the most ungraceful way, it came to him. He must have revealed some sort of embarrassing secret to Back. That had to be it. He almost laughed. He didn't have that many secrets. And none of them were important anyway.

He turned the shower on. Hoping that the warm water would soothe his aching head, he stepping under the water stream. His thoughts turned to more pressing matters. Like Harry and Severus's relationship. Or lack there of.

Hh...Hh...Hh...Hh

Sirius had woken up, head surprisingly clear. He felt wasted, but he could remember everything that had happened with perfect clarity.

The kiss he could still feel lingering on him lips. A soft caress of tongues. A scent of pears, and the sound of bells in his ears.

He shook out of his trance. There was no use dwelling. They had been drunk, and Draco, correction, Malfoy would never remember anyway. It meant nothing, and he refused to think about it. He promptly decided to see if his godson was awake.

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

After one last check up, the motherly nurse had left Harry and Severus to themselves. They sat in silence for a while.

"Could we not talk for a while? Just left it flow?" Harry asked on a whim.

"I was thinking something along those lines. Why mess up a good thing after all." Severus replied.

Harry looked at him and smiled. It was almost uncanny the way they were both on the same wave length at that moment. Harry wished that it would last forever.

"Do you know what I am thinking now Professor?" Harry asked.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Professor? I am quite sure you can call me by my first name. We have taken the teacher-student relationship to a whole new level."

"I wondered when you would say that. I have been dying for permission." Harry gleefully rejoiced, eyes glittering.

Severus watched the man with hawk eyes. He wanted to memorize every detail, every movement, every facial expression. "I've been dying for you to say it." Severus agreed.

"Severus Severus Severus!" Harry laughed. And that was how Sirius found them.

I require many reviews before I post again because I am in a bad mood, and I feel left out. So there.


	35. Endings Caused

I must apologize for my previous bout of bitch syndrome. I was having a bad day. Your forgiveness please? Until then read and be happy my friends...

Harry's grin faded at the sight of his flabbergasted godfather. Severus turned to the man and sneered.

"Close your mouth Black, you'll catch flies." he snapped.

Sirius immediately closed his mouth and smiled. He clapped his hands, and squealed with joy. He was just like a girl.

"This is so amazing! My godson's first real relationship. Even if it is with the greasy git! I want to know everything! And I mean everything." Sirius said, sitting in a chair near them. He settled in as if he was waiting for a long story to unfold before his eyes.

Severus eyed him oddly. Harry blinked rapidly. Neither of them said a word.

"Well?" Sirius prompted.

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

Hermione, with a sigh, plopped down at the Gryffindor table. She spooned some pudding on her plate, and half-heartedly put the spoon to her mouth.

She had finally exhausted all the libraries infinite resources. Which were not all that infinite. They were limited for one such as her. She could always sneak in a read books from the restricted section, but she didn't feel up to anything like that. She was depressed.

Her eyes scanned the room to land on one cheerful Draco Malfoy who had just entered the Great Hall. She smiled briefly at him, and he , on a whim, walked over. Something told him Miss Granger was in terrible need of his company.

Hh...Hh...Hh

It was terrible in the cell. Trapped like a wild animal. Half out of her mind. She knew of nothing that had happened. Nothing since she'd been shoved into this darkness. She was to the point of talking to herself. To the air. To the ghosts she imagined were listening. Even to the dirt.

She only got food once a week. Water three times. The hallucinations began to get more realistic. Monsters haunted her nightmares. And pain her waking moments. Soon she knew she would crack. Shatter into a million pieces and be no more.

Even with that small voice in the back of her head. It nagged with her. Pleaded with her. Tried to bribe her. Anything to keep her sane, alive. It sounded like someone she knew, but she could hardly remember anything. Faint blurs and whispers.

She knew whatever it was, it was something after all, she missed it. She wanted it back.

Ss...Ss...Ss...Ss

Severus swept his way back to his rooms. Anything for necessity he thought. Pretending to love childish brats included.

Hh...Hh...Hh

And to think he'd gave his heart away so easily. He knew something was funny about it. And Sirius had unveiled it for him. He had his godfather to thank for ending the fake whatever it was.

He needed to talk to Hermione.

Ss...Ss...Ss

Sirius sat dumbfounded in the infirmary. He had just ended something. He hadn't done it on purpose, but done it nevertheless. It was now he was glad Remus was his friend. He went to search him out.

Hh...Hh...Hh

Hermione sat, staring wistfully out the window. Draco had been nothing if not helpful. He had assisted in sorting out her feelings. Jealousy, inadequacy, and loneliness. Everything all in due course. She really needed a life.

Ok that's it this time. But I have good news. This story shall continue for a while. I recently made plans for much more of a storyline. Also sorry for the shortness. I have to evaluate things because I have a bit of writers block. Anyway, review and a new chapter soon I hope!


	36. Everything's Alright

Well folks, after much, much, much thinking. I've come back to finish this story. I felt so bad for leaving it hanging. If anyone is still reading, thank you, and I am so sorry. For making you wait, and for the cheesiness of this ending.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue:

Severus watched Harry sleep. They'd had a long, hard road, but they had made it through. And he and Harry were together.

Sure long ago Sirius Black had ruined things. That wasn't the first time. He and Harry just had to try harder to stay together, and here they were. Happy at last.

Was Severus still a jerk? You bet. Was Harry still a brat? Of course.

Did they love each other anyway? By Merlin yes!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry felt eyes on him. Severus was watching him sleep again. He did that a lot.

"Severus, I'm awake you know." Harry muttered.

"I realized." Severus replied.

"I also have to get ready for work. Mental ward patients don't take care of themselves." Harry said as he sat up.

"I know you think you owe it to Luna, after she went insane, but Harry that job is very dangerous." Severus said, his hand holding tight to Harry's hand.

"Like your job isn't?" Harry smiled and kissed Severus' lips. "And don't forget, Sirius and Draco have invited us to dinner tonight."

Severus groaned. "Another Malfoy Black affair. Just what I need right before the school term starts."

Harry only smiled at Severus as he got up. Only smiled because no words were needed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The worst was long over. Voldemort had been defeated long ago. Ron's death no longer haunted Harry's dreams. Sirius and Draco had finally gotten together and now left their respective godson and godfather in peace. Hermione had gotten married and moved to Australia.

She didn't really talk to Harry anymore. Yet that didn't seem to faze Harry. Harry who dealt with insane people everyday. Harry would understood the pain and agony in the patient's eyes because he knew. He knew just how they felt. He knew they could get better too.

Harry was happy. After all that had happened, he was completely happy. He never wished things were different. He didn't even wish to bring Ron back. Things happened, bad things, Harry knew, but there was no sense in changing them now. Not when everything was finally alright.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it. Thank you to anyone who is still reading. You all mean a lot to me.


End file.
